Frozen Love
by HeartQueen14
Summary: Kinara is no ordinary princess, but one with pure heart and ice powers. Soon she'll know that she has a quest of friendship, siblings, and true love. And it starts when she meet a certain person in the Truffula Valley. Update: Sweep it and Meet
1. Ice of Pure Heart

Hello I'm Heart101 and this is my first story i ever made in the life and I hope I would get good reviews from this story.

I do not own any of the "_The Lorax"_ characters _"Illumination Entertainment" do _

but I do own the OC's in this story.

Chapter 1: Ice of Pure Heart

* * *

><p>In a kingdom called Florabelle and inside the Florabelle castle, a 4 year old girl named Ella walked in her parent's bedroom with her father King John as a sound of a baby crying is heard is in there.<p>

The queen,Melissa was holding her newborn daughter who is wrapped in a pink blanket,smiling happily as the family was expecting for their newborn daughter and princess to came to the new world.

Ella climbed the bed to see her new baby baby stopped crying and saw cooed and giggling as if she already knew who she was.

"Hello little baby sister." said Ella happily as she always wanted a little sister and was excited when her parents told her about the looked her mom. "What's her name mommy?!"

"Kinara Rose Heartling" said her mother gently.

"Tomorrow Ella,We will have celebration for this wonderful time" said John cheerly.

"YAY" yelled Ella happily.

"Shhh" Melissa shused her daughter so she won't disturbed her baby sister who fall asleep.

Ella covered her mouth "Sorry."

* * *

><p>The next day in the afternoon, the whole kingdom was excited and prepared for the celebration for the new princess. From dukes,duchess, and commanders, they all went to the Florabelle castle where the halls are decorated with pink streamers, balloons, and banners saying it a girl. The guest was talking in the ballroom until a trumpet sound filled the room.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemans" said the guard "I present to you King and Queen of Florabelle" The king and queen walked in the ballroom and everyone cheered. Baby Kinara was in the queen's arm and Ella was holding her father's hand. As they approach the throne, Melissa sat Kinara down in her baby carriage and Ella in her father's lap.

As the party went on until the evening, The guests give gifts to the baby. "Thank you all for these wonderful gifts for the daughters." said John pointing to the large piles of gift.

"What about our gift, honey?" asked Melissa smiling sweetly at Kinara and Ella who also smiling at her.

Smiling, the king bring a blue box with a pink bow to the baby carriage and unwrapped for her. He pulled out a fairy doll that have black hair,blue button eyes, wear a blue dress with wings and a golden crown. He handed to the baby and she immediately grabbed it as she love it very much. The crowd aww'd.

"Can I hold her mommy?" asked Ella. Melissa agreed and handed Kinara to Ella "Mind her head." Ella carefully hold Kinara, Kinara smile at her big sister and the crowd aww'd again for this sweet moment.

Ella handed Kinara back to Melissa and she put her back in the baby carriage. Before everyone could leave a strange blue glow flew into the room and landed near the thrones as it stopped glowing a woman with dragonfly wings. She has blue skin like she was frozen for a hundred year, long white hair, blue eyes, wear a dress and cape with a hood that look like it's made out of ice and ice shoes. She was Eira the snow fairy.

Everyone in the room was surprised and shocked as she was one of the 6 fairies princess that give gifts to newborn who will become important but everyone know about her because she was the youngest of the fairies. She approach the King and Queen "Your Mastery, Please excuse me for my rude arrival but I am here to give my gift to the child."

"It's okay, it just that we're surprised to see a fairy of ice. Please feel welcome." said the king kindly.

"After all your one of sisters were the one who give our Ella the star of wisdom." said Melissa remembering when one of the fairies gave Ella a gift.

"Very well,Your Mastery but there is a side effects of my gift." warned Eira. The King and Queen looked at each other worried on what side effect do her gift have.

"Since I'm an snow fairy and all my powers are ice and snow, my gift will give her the power of ice and snow." said Eria

John and Melissa gasp in shock and frighted what if something terrible happened to Kinara with her powers or what if she didn't control it?

"But her powers can controlled by love of the people around her and family" Eria reasuured "So please may I ?"

"The King and Queen looked back at each other and decided if love help controlled her powers, then they'll be there to help her control them. They said "Yes"

Eria nodded and approach the baby carriage. With a wave of her hand a blue glow hoved over the baby. "Little princess, with joy and kindess from the start, you will have ice of pure heart". Eria as the glow stop and a part of Kinara's hair turned white showing that she has ice powers now.

Kinara fell asleep after that. Her parents and sister smile. "But be careful !" warned Eria "Because never let fear get into her for fear makes her uncontrollable to her powers" Eria faded away.

After that, the guests leave back to their homes and the family went back to bed. Kinara sleeping in her parent's room peacefully as the moon glowed through the room.

* * *

><p>Well that's the first chapter, what will happened next?<p>

I hoped you all enjoy the chapter and sorry if there's any grammar mistake and sent some good review about this. This is my first story.

Bye everyone

Story rewritten and import.


	2. Summer and Smiles

Hi again. It's me Heart101 again. I see I got 1 review and that's one because I know some people read Dr Seuss fanfiction. Here is the second chapter of Frozen

Chapter 2:Summer and Smiles

* * *

><p><em>Twenty years later:<em> Florabelle was preparing for The Annual Summer Ball at the castle. Stands full with foods, books, jewelry, and flowers were set, Jesters perform all kind of tricks, and bakers baked desserts, cakes, and tarts for the special occasion.

Inside the castle, a room that consisted of a large, fancy sky blue bedroom with light sky blue carpet that covered the floor; in the middle is a ivory table with a bouquet of different kind of flowers in a vase and a crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling. A ivory hairdresser with a matching wooden chair that contained a box of jewelry and drawers filled with brushes and combs. In the side of the room is bookshelf that was filled with books of fairy tales, myth, folktales, and other genre, in the other side of the room is a closet filled with beautiful dress and gowns, and next to it was a white changing screen with floral printing on it and a full body mirror, on a desk are papers, drawing pads, and pencil, next to it was some fabrics on the floor, and some mannequin ,there a big canopy bed with beautiful silk sky blue curtains that surrounded the four corners of the bed with white fluffy pillows and light sky blue blanket with sky blue hearts designs on it, then there was a balcony window door that led to the balcony. It's the bedroom of Princess Kinara.

In the bed was Kinara sleeping peacefully with her pet friend, a duck Minty and a brown mouse Jewel wide awake. Kinara found them in the garden when she was 12 and keep them and took care of them. She learn to talk to them and other animals. Minty and Jewel tried to wake her up but she wouldn't get up as she was a heavy sleeper. Minty had a sinister and humorous idea, She whisper it to Jewel and she smile sinisterly. Suddenly, BOOM, both of them jumped on Kinara and begin to tickle her.

Kinara, letting a shriek of laughter as she jerked awake " Wh-wh- wh- whhhhhat? Hahahahahahahaha! S-s-s-s-sStop t-t-t-t-ticklin meeeee y-y-y-yyou Guys!" They stopped. Kinara panting from all that laughing and fell back on the bed and glare playfully at them. "That was totally uncall for!"

Minty and Jewel looked innocently at Kinara and smirks. Kinara laugh and got out of bed, she opened the window and let the morning sunshine filled the bedroom. "Good morning, sunshine." Smiling then she looked at the calendar and saw that it was Summer Ball day. "It's Summer Ball Day" Kinara excited for the ball. She run to her closet and pick a yellow sundress with a pink rose brooch and white shoes. she also put on one small white glove on her left hand to cover one of her powers. She run to her changing screen and was dressed in the sundress. "What do you guys think? Too much?" Minty and Jewel looked at each other and shooked their head. "You right. Too little." She put a yellow sunhat with pink flowers and a light blue ribbon on it, looked at the full body mirror, and was pleased. "Perfect." Kinara give her pink satchel, put her drawing pad,pencil,a spare glove,and Minty and Jewel in it, and left her room. The castle is so big, you need a guide to lead you out of here.

She made her way to the dining room In the dining room was her mother, her father, and Ella eating breakfast . Good morning, everybody." "Good morning Kinara." Kinara sat next to Ella, Ella looked at Kinara's sundress and sunhat " What's with the fancy getup?" asked Ella. "Oh this, well I always wear something fancy when the start of summer comes." nervously, Kinara had a secret that she been hiding from her family for five years. "So mom, dad, what time do the Summer Ball starts?"

"At 7 pm" explained her parents. "Okay, after breakfast I'm going to the stable to feed Applejack and taking him with me to the garden ." said Kinara

"Okay. but make sure you get back for the ball and ready. "Oh, and make sure Applejack doesn't eat the apples trees like last time" said John

They don't want Kinara to miss the ball as it's the most important celebration next to the Winter Gala, Spring Festival, Fall Ball, and the Grand Gala. They also don't want Applejack eating the apple trees that had just to be replanted "I promise I'll be back by there and ready." said Kinara

"Do you know what are going to wear to represent for summer like the dress you're wearing, sis?" asked Ella because Kinara always seem to have dresses that represent by the balls they have and she had no idea where she get them from. "No, but I'm thinking of it." Kinara been designing dresses for the occasions and make dresses for Ella when she don't have anything to wear.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Kinara went to the royal stable, she went to her trusting noble reindeer Applejack. Applejack was just a baby when she was given him as a gift by her parents for her 3th birthday, she called him Applejack because of he likes apples. "Here you go boy, apples for breakfast. Kinara brought a small barrel of apples in front of him. He nuzzled at his owner for he love her just as much as she loved him. "Well Applejack, today's the Summer Ball and I'm so excited." The Summer Ball is her favorite celebration beside the Winter Gala. She let Applejack out of his stable.<p>

Kinara went to the royal garden where she plants beautiful flowers and visit every day to meet her animals friends. She said hello to the animals as they know her very much and loved her. Making sure Minty and Jewel are still in her satchel, and that the coast is clear from guards and gardeners, she created a door of ice on the wall that led to the outside of the kingdom and walked out. She realized when she was 5 years old not only does she had the power of ice and snow but but she can make stuff out of ice. When she was 15, she was in the garden wondering will she ever get to see the outside of the walls and gates, since her parents closed the gates. she accidentally created a door on the garden wall that led her to the kingdom. Everyday she created a door on the castle wall and visited the kingdom. She walked out of the door and make it door disappeared for no suspicious. She was amazed to see the town filled with stands, decorations, and performers. "I can't believe we're here." "This is sure to be the best day ever!" She walked down the street and said hi to everyone she walk by for everyone know her but only as Sunni Bell, the name she made up to hide her identity. They also knew she had ice powers too.

**My name is Sunni Bell (Hello!)**

**And I am here to say (How ya doing)**

**I'm gonna help you smiles and gotta brighten up your day.**

A couple are blinded a rays of the sun and making it hard to enjoy themselves until Kinara put an umbrella underneath them. They were grateful for her kindness.

Kinara see two kids sitting on the sidewalk looking sad.

**It doesn't matter how (What's up)**

**Did you get sad or blue (Hi there)**

**Cause cheering up my friends and just what Sunni here to do**

Kinara made ice on the sidewalk and skate down with the kids on her back. They smile happily and cheered, then Kinara slided off a ramp and fell into a hay ride. The driver happily start the ride for her and the kids and drove down the road.

**Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile.**

**Yes I do**

**It fills my heart with sunshine all the while**

**Yes It does **

**Cause you really need's a smile, smile, smile**

**To fill your day bright**

Kinara jumped out of the wagon and went to a playground, and play jump rope with the childrens.

**I love to see you grin (Awesome!)**

**I love to see you beam (Rock out)**

**The happiness in your mouth is always in my dreams (Fist pump)**

Then Kinara see a little girl looking sad that she can't jump rope and Kinara walks to her.

**But if you're sad and worried and you make a sadful frown **

Kinara put the girl on her back and jump rope with her. The girl smiled happily

**Let me work my heart and do my best to help turn your sad frown upside down**

**'Cause i love see your face grin, grin, grin**

**Yes I do**

Kinara and Applejack walks to a farm and a farmer struggling to paint his barn. She thinks and has an idea, grabbed some paintbrushes and so did Applejack with his mouth.

**Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin**

**Just give yourself a joyful grin, grin, grin**

**And your heart is filled with cheer **

They painted the barn red with a painting him, the barn animals, and the fields . He appreciated their good work.

**It's true some days are dark and** **loney**

**And maybe you feel sad**

**But someone will be there to show you that it isn't that bad**

**Cause there's one thing that make me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile **

**And that's when I help the people and give them smiles.**

**I really am so happy**

**You all are fill with glee**

**I help make a smile I help give a smile**

**And that's so special to me**

Kinara skipped with the people following her.

**'Cause I love to see your face beam, beam, beam**

**Yes I do**

**Tell what can I say to**

**To me you say that I do**

**It makes me happy when you beam,beam,beam**

**Yes it was always make my day**

Applejack grabbed Kinara and sat her on him as some drummers and the people follow them.

**Come on everybody smile, smile, smile **

**Let me fill your heart with sunshine, sunshine**

**All you really need's a smile, smile, smile**

**To fill up your day**

**[Choir and Kinara]**

**Come on everybody smile, smile, smile**

**Let me fill your heart with sunshine, sunshine**

**All you really need's a smile, smile, smile**

**To fill up your day**

Kinara jumped out of Applejack and landed near the crowd

**Yes gift from you and me ([Choir]**

**Come on everybody smile, smile, smile,)**

**It's a smile that what is important**

**(Let me fill your heart with sunshine, sunshine,)**

**To be happy as you can be (All you need's a smile, smile, smile, smile;**

**To fill up your day)**

**[Choir and Kinara]**

**Smile, smile,smile smile,smile**

Kinara spin around making snowflakes appeared out her one hand with whole crowd around her.

**Come on and smile**

**Come on and smile**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, That the end of second chapter. I hope you enjoy it and be prepare for the third chapter.<strong>

**Reviews are welcome and they make me Smile.**

**"The Smile Song" of Daniel Ingram from "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. I kinda change a few lyrics**

**Please pardon for the spelling mistakes**


	3. Bumps and Dresses

hey there I see I got a least three review but that still give me smiles and that I'm get some views. So here's the third chapter. Get ready for humor and excitement. Sorry, but Kinara meeting Onceler is kinda gotta be a little longer. But it will come soon, Folks.

Chapter 3: Bumps and Dresses.

**I own the Ocs in this story.**

* * *

><p>After going to stands, reading the books, watching performers perform marvelous tricks , and buying some treats, Kinara and Applejack sat down outside at a cafe they usually go to eat. Linda the owner of the cafe known Sunni, Applejack, and Minty very well since they came here. "Hi, Sunni" Linda greeted. "Hi, Linda." Kinara greeted back "What would you two like?" "The usual, please." answered Kinara. "The two slice mint pie with chocolate shaving and whipped cream and the strawberry cheesecake." asked Linda "Yes." Applejack nickering to Kinara "Oh, and the apple pie, please." "Coming right up." As Linda left Kinara took Minty out of her satchel but keep Jewel inside so her appearance in the cafe don't scare anybody. Kinara also took out her drawing pad and drew the design for her Summer Ball dress. Linda returned with their food "Here you go, Sunni." "Thanks Linda"<p>

As Linda leaves to order other customers. Kinara give one of her slice of pie to Minty which is how she got her name for her love of mint, set Applejack's apple pie to him and put Jewel's strawberry cheesecake in her bag for Jewel to eat. "Ah, do you guy know what I love about summer?" As she ate her slice of pie and sighed "Everything!" exclaimed in happiness "I may have winter powers but I am still a summer girl in heart." Then Kinara looked at her Summer Ball dress design and thought about Ella. She wonder do Ella got anything to wear for the ball. She looked at the big clock and it's was 3:15. "The ball starts in 4 hours, which give me enough time to make my dress. Ella is my sister and best friend beside you guys, I simply must make a dress for her for the ball too." Kinara look around, trying to think for the perfect color and design for Ella ,and see a stand full with flowers and looked at the daisies and roses. "Oh, daisies and roses are Ella's favorite flowers they'll go perfect for her dress." Then she see a bouquet of pink flowers. "And pink for the color, Perfect." Kinara happy that she thought of the design for her sister dress "Don't you just love summer, Guys." She resumed eating.

A duke and his guards walked by the cafe and take a interested in Kinara, so they walked to her. When she saw the duke and his guards, she quickly placed her fork down on the plate and give a nervous grin. However, she have some whipped cream on her upper lip that makes it look like a mustache and she quickly wipe it off.

"Please excuse our interruption madame." The duke said in a royal like accent "I'm the duke of Ferriton. Me and my guards was on our way to the Florabelle castle and we just have to find out..."

"Where ever did you get the marvelous chapeau ?" asked one of the guard the same accent.

Kinara looked confused of what do they mean a chapeau "What, you mean my hat?" "Yes" answered the duke and the guard "Oh, this old thing? why it nothing just something I made." Kinara being modest.

"Why of course not, lovely hat made by a lovely woman is truly something." replied the duke "What's your name miss?

Kinara make sure she use her false name "Sunni Bell, mister?" she can't remember his name.

"Duke of Ferriton" said the duke. Kinara, Applejack, and Minty snickered, and the duke and his guard looked confused and annoyed "And what's so funny miss, steed, and duck?" asked the duke

"S-s-sorry, It just that it said like Ferret tongue ." explained Kinara hold her laughter back " Hmph, I never." said the duke annoyed then hear snickers from his guards and looked back, they quickly cleared their throat. "Well I think it's time we went on our way to the castle, don't you think gentlemen." "Yes, indeed." said the guards "Well farewell Miss Bell" said the duke as he and his guards walk away. Kinara and her friends continued eating.

* * *

><p>After they were done, They went to a fabric store, where Kinara always been to get some fabrics for her dresses, bought the things she need for her and her sister dress for the Summer Ball, and left the store. They walked down the sidewalk "We must hurry back home before Mom and Dad get worried, I got everything I need for our dresses and still enough time to make them.<p>

Then suddenly she bumps in someone with a white horse and one of her bags fell on his head "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, sir. "Are you okay?" Kinara apologizing to the man. he pulled the bag out of his head and revealing his handsome face to Kinara. He had slicked back golden blonde hair and brown eyes and was wearing a prince suit.

" I'm fine and it's okay, miss." said the prince in a charming voice "Yeah, but it was my fault. " said Kinara "I guess I was in a rush to get back home for before the Summer Ball that I didn't see you." as she pick up her bags "You're attending the Summer Ball too." asked the prince "Yes" answered back Kinara. He picked up one bag and examined "Hm, you're surely a girl with exquisite taste in styles." Kinara took the bag as he handed it to her "Oh, these are just the material for some dresses I'm making for me and my sister for the Summer Ball."

"Oh you're a designer? " asked the prince "Well kinda, I mean I make dresses and stuff for parties, balls, and people who need some ." "Fascinating" said the prince "Thank you" said Kinara then she looked at the big clock and it was 4:30 "Well, It was nice to meet you sir." said Kinara as she got on Applejack "Please, It's Prince Charles of Western Isles, miss" answered Charles "Sunni Bell" said Kinara as she left with Applejack.

* * *

><p>Kinara looked around making sure no one was around and created the ice door. She went back to the garden and made the door disappeared. She take Applejack back to his stable and was about to walk in the castle when she remembered her bags, she decided to use her powers of telekinesis of ice to take the bags to her room on the balcony. After that, she walk to the castle, as she walk down the hall that led to her bedroom, she bumped to her mother. "Kinara, Thank goodness you're here." her father walked in "Kinara, we were worried about you when we didn't see you in the garden. said John worried about his Kinny.<p>

"Sorry, I was in the Library reading fairy tales and folktale. I'm sorry I got you and Mom worried." Kinara feel terrible about lying to her parents but she was afraid they would be mad at her sneaking out of the gates.

"It's okay darling, what matter is that you're okay." said her mother gently as she and John care about Kinara very much.

Then John caught a scent in the air. "I say, what's is that scent I smell on you? " "Is that cotton candy? " He asked to Kinara confused about the smell of cotton candy on her.

Kinara wide eyed and came up with an explanation . "Yes, I sorta snuck some cotton candy from the kitchen." Kinara answered nervously "After all who doesn't love cotton candy like me, Dad, and Ella with mom's triple chocolate cookies we used to make."

John blushed and looked away embarrassed at the time when he, Kinara, and Ella used to sneak cookies when they were little and Melissa laugh at that memory. "Yes, I know I do." said John laughing too.

Kinara laugh at the happy memories they hads for years. "Well, I better go to my room, I haven't pick my dress yet bye." Kinara left the hallway and her parents left the hallway too.

Kinara entered her room and saw the bags she brought on the balcony and bought them in her room. "Okay, time to get ready." She take Minty and Jewel out of her satchel. She begin on her sister's dress.

* * *

><p><em>50 minute later <em>

"Hmm... I just don't feel that it's quite good enough yet, don't you guys think so?" asked Kinara as she made a pink ballgown on the dress form a few designs on it. Minty quaked to agreement and Jewel nodded in agreement "You're right. If it's for Ella, it needs to be perfect for her." Jewel ran to one of the fabric bag, take out a red ribbon, went to the flower bag and take out a daisy. " Yeah, a bow with a daisy for the bodice." agree Kinara as she made a bow and stick the daisy on it, and put it on the top. Minty grab a another ribbon that was white with red designs on it and a red bow "This for the waist" gluing the bow to the waist ribbon and wrapping it around the waist of the dress. Kinara grab a few daisies and wrapped them in a red bow "These for the sleeves" sewing them to the side of the top side. Jewel grabbed a few roses and daisies, and handed them to Kinara "A flower crown! Ella could definitely use a flower crown with it. Kinara tying the flowers in a long strong stem and put in the head of the dress form.

After they were finish, they admired the ballgown, it was a long, pink with a red bow with a daisy on the sweetheart bodice,daisies tied in a red bow for the sleeves, white ribbon with red designs and a red bow on the waist, a white ribbon on the bottom of the dress with red roses and daisies on it, and a flower crown with red roses and daisies. And to complete it, Kinara took out a pair of pink shoes and put red ribbons with a single daisy on them.

"This will show Ella how much I want to makes this the best night for her." Kinara said smiling and Minty and Jewel smile too. "We just need to get it to her room" Kinara tried to pick it up but the dress form was too heavy. "I think I'm gonna have to use my powers." Minty and Jewel nodded in a agreement.

First Kinara made sure no one was around then Kinara use her telekinesis to carry the dress form to Ella's bedroom that was down the hall where her room was.

* * *

><p>Ella's bedroom, It was a large light pink room, a white marble table with red roses and daisies on a vase in the middle of the room, a crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling, a white marble hairdresser with a bow of jewelry and a drawer with brushes and combs, next to the hairdresser, a fully body mirror and a light pink changing screen with dark pink stars, a bookshelf that consisted Ella's favorite stories, a canopy bed with light pink blanket with dark pink stars and white fluffy pillows, and a balcony door that led to the balcony.<p>

Ella was running back and forward panicking on that she's don't know what to wear for the ball. She took out a lavender puffy dress. "What do you think, Starlight? " Ella asked her pet cat, Sapphire who was lying on the bed, a white cat with a pink bow around her neck and blue eyes like sapphire. Starlight shook her head. "Oh, you're right, too puffy. Ella grumbled in hopelessness and fell down on the bed. "It's hopeless Sapphire, I tried a least 100 of my dresses and none of them are perfect for the ball. Ella pulled the blanket over her head, she always hide in her covers when she upset. Starlight walks to her owner and comfort her. Ella gave her a small smile. "Thank, Sapphire. Happy that her companion is always there for her like her parents and Kinara.

A knock rings into the room. "Who's that? " Ella wondered as she walk to the door and opened it, there she see a beautiful ballgown and Kinara standing to it with a huge smile on her face. "SURPRISE!" Ella gasped and fainted at the surprising shock of her life.

Kinara looked at her, Starlight walk to Ella and looked at her too. She and Kinara looked at each other. "You think she was in too much of a shock? " Starlight meowed in agree. Kinara looked at Ella again and told Starlight. "Starlight, try using your tail to wake her up."

Starlight wiggle her fuzzy tail to Ella's nose and Ella sneezed herself awake. "Hi again" Kinara said with a smile on her face as Ella fully woke up.

Ella stood up and looked at the dress again and Kinara. "W-what is this?... did you?... how do you?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Listen to her, Sapphire. She's so surprise she can barely talk." said Kinara to Sapphire.

"What I'm trying to say is, what's this ?" asked Ella so shocked.

"I had a feeling you couldn't find anything to wear for the ball, so I got you one." replied Kinara as she bought it in her room.

Ella looked at the details. Kinara smile and explain "I knew roses and daisies are your favorite flowers, and pink as your favorite color. " Ella looked back at Kinara with her mouth open wide. "So, what do think ? " asked Kinara waiting for her response.

"Kinara, it's so..." said Ella barely, Kinara's smile went down a little and worried she didn't like it " so..." Kinara looked down at the floor sad. "So me, It's the perfect dress for the ball, I love it! " Ella cheered as she hugged Kinara. Kinara sighed in relief and happiness that she love it. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you said that." as she hugged her sister back.

Then Ella's hug got tight and Kinara was turning blue "How can I ever repay you?" asked Ella, still hugging her. "Stop trying to break me in half." said Kinara barely breathing.

"Deal!" said Ella letting go of Kinara

* * *

><p>That's chapter 3 everyone. I hope you enjoyed it and had a pleasant day.<p>

Bye and leave some reviews the good ones.

Please pardon for the grammar mistakes.


	4. The Big Night pt 1

Welcome again It's Heart101 again here with the chapter 4.

I'm sorry if I took too long with this chapter but like every writer I had things to do. Enjoy

Chapter 4 : The Big Night pt 1

* * *

><p>At 6:50, Kinara made her gown. It was a white sweetheart bodice with sky blue fabric on the side and back, a pink rose brooch on the top of the bodice, a pink and white lacing on the waist, pink rose tied in a wrap for the sleeves, the long flowing skirt was sky blue and had pink flower on the bottom, the back of the skirt a white bow, and sky blue shoes with pink leaves that looked like forest branches.<p>

"Perfect !" Kinara ran to her changing screen and changed to her ballgown then she was to her hairdresser. Minty, Jewel, and a few of her bird friends went to her and help her get ready. The birds brush her hair and style it, Minty wrapped a white cloth with pink flower around her arms, Jewel climbed on her shoulder on put a pair of blue diamond earring on each of her ear, while Kinara made her flower accessory, a pink flower with leaves, and placed it on her hair when the birds were done. Then she sprayed a little perfume on her

After they were done, Kinara went to the fully body mirror to looked at herself. She was amazed that she looked amazing beautiful she was in the dress and her hair styled in a loose up bun. She looked back at her friends "Thank you" said Kinara smiling at them and hugging them, then she remember one last thing. she went back to her hairdresser took a jewelry box. She open the box and take out a pink crystal rock candy bracelet that Ella made her, she then put it on her wrist. Then she looked at the clock and see that is 6:45.

"I better hurry, bye guys." Kinara ran out of her bedroom, and down to the hall.

A maid who was spraying the boquet of flowers on a vase with a water spray sees Kinara and so is caught in a twirl when Kinara grabs her hands happily.

"Oh! Hahaha..." smiling as she watched her go heading off.

Kinara seeing the others maids putting the finishing touch on the decorations even the one on the doors.

**The decorations are up everywhere!**

**So much than the heart can share.**

In the dining room, the maids were bringing plates and dishes to the royal ballroom, Kinara looked curious as she put up a plate and see that it had unique floral patterns on it.

**Who knew we own eight thousand salad plates**

Soon Kinara placed the plate back as she run the hall that lead her to the ballroom where the servants were decorating: a ice sculpture shaped like the sun, a portrait of the sun rising in the summer day. There were tables being set up withe different dishes and utensils as a few servants place up a ball like decoration that would burst out a rain of confetti and a banner inside.

**For years, I ran these big old halls!**

**Why have a ballroom with no balls?**

**Finally, we're opening up the gates!**

Soon Kinara headed off out of the room and down a hall where there is a door that led to the garden. She stopped near a knight statue and shake hands with it like it was a person. The armor arm falls off, so she quickly placed it back and walked off.

**Only see the people in these celebration**

**Isn't totally strange**

**But wow! Am I so ready for this day!**

Soon Kinara ran toward the door and outside, seeing the moonlight shines on her and the garden. as she twirled around some of her snowflakes materialize as they spun around her and up to the night sky and poofing into snow sparkles.

**Cause for once in my whole life**

**There's music, there is light**

**For once in my whole life**

**I am dancing through the night...**

Then Kinara take a walk as Minty flew and Jewel flying on one of the birds flew out the balcony window and landed near Kinara as she noticed them and held out her hands for them to climb on.

**Don't know if I'm elated or nauseated**

**But I'm somewhere in the zone**

**Cause for once in my whole life**

**I'm never alone**

Kinara nuzzling Minty and Jewel and smiled at them. "Oh, guys this year ball is gonna huge ,I can't wait to meet everyone again. Jewel and Minty made kissing and lovesick expression at Kinara like they're telling her if she'll meet her true love.

"Hmm... Yeah, right. said Kinara mockingly at them. She don't believe love at first sight like the ones in fairy tales. "Like I'll meet The one." Minty quaked annoyed and Jewel squeaked annoyed, Kinara just giggled .

Soon Kinara went to the room where all the desserts are and draped herself with the curtains.

**(Kinara mockingly) Tonight, imagine me gown and all**

**Fetchingly draped against the wall**

**The picture of sophisticated grace...**

**Ohh!**

Kinara twirled around the drape strings and hit her face with it. She uncover herself and stared at a bust of a handsome man.

**(Kinara mockingly) I suddenly see him standing there **

**A beautiful stranger, tall and fair**

As Kinara stand next to the bust with a hand fan, and see a bowl of chocolate bonbons next to her as she placed a few in her mouth and sing muffled abit.

**I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face.**

After she done, she looked at the bust in a mockingly lovesick expression and twirled around with it, but accidentally let go of it and it landed on top of a cake.

**(Kinara still mockingly) Then we laugh and talk all evening**

**Like it's totally bizarre**

**Like nothing like the life in I've led so far.**

Kinara whistled innocently before running away. Minty and Jewel ,who is now on Minty, back giggled as they flew after Kinara as she headed to the courtyard as she saw booths being set up as she saw a juggler showing off some juggling tricks and when he clapped the balls in his hands doves flew out.

**For once in my whole life**

**There's magic, There is fun**

**For once in my whole life**

**I'll get someone attention**

Kinara headed back to the castle and awhile went to the painting room as she climbed on a couch and jumped up to one of the painting as she imitated a dancer dancing with a man then jumped to another pretending to be swinging on a swing and soon landed on a another couch.

**And It's not totally crazy **

**If a prince fall for me**

**Since for once in my whole life**

**Princes isn't in my dreams**

Then she walked to a painting of different people gathered around for a feast. she sat down a couch looking at the painting with a soft smile on her face.

Ella ,all dressed in her gown and her hair in a french braid bun,looked out of her balcony and see the people gathered outside the gates. She walked to her hairdresser and sighed.

**Don't let them in**

**Don't let them see**

**Be the wise girl **

**You always must be**

She slowly opened a wooden jewelry box that contained crystal rock candy bracelets and a picture of Kinara and Ella when they were kids. She placed one of her wrist and looked at herself in the morning.

**Never conceal**

**Never fear**

**Put on a show**

**Make one wrong move**

**And the nightmares won't go**

**But it's only for today**

**(Kinara) It's only for ****today**

**(Ella) It's agony to wait**

**(Kinara) It's agony to wait**

The King and Queen looked at of their balcony and see the guest outside the gates. Melissa turned to a guard with a soft smile on her face.

**(Melissa) Tell the guards to open up the gates...**

Meanwhile Kinara watched as the gates were opening with a bright smile on her face as she was near an open window.

**The gates**

Soon Kinara headed off to the front door and waved to the people as their were escorted to the ballroom. She was happy to see the people again.

**(Kinara) For once in my whole life**

Ella heading to the ballroom.

**(Ella) Don't let them in, Don't let them see**

**(Kinara) I'm seeing all of my dreams**

**(Ella) Be the wise girl you always have to be**

**(Kinara) The day makes my heart run fast**

**(Ella) Don't conceal**

**(Kinara) The day I wish could last**

**(Ella) Don't conceal, don't fear**

**Don't let it go**

Kinara headed off to one of the hallway as she dances a little bit and ran.

**I know it all end tomorrow**

**So it has to be today**

**'Cause for once in my whole life...**

**For once in my whole life**

**Nothing's in my way!**

**OH!**

Soon Kinara bumped into Ella as she fell to the ground along with her.

Ella rubbing her head "Owwwww... my head."

"Oh, sorry Ella, I didn't see you there." Kinara apologized then she saw that Ella is wearing the dress. "Wow, Ella you look beautiful." said Kinara

"Thanks." said Ella "You look beautifuler" looking at Kinara's dress and hairstyle.

"Come on, we gotta get to the ballroom!" Kinara said grabbing Ella's hand and run to the ballroom.

* * *

><p>In the ballroom, the guests gathered around the room waiting for the royal family. A trumpet player blow the trumpet, a guard walked near the throne and said "Ladies and gentlemen, Hail the King and Queen Heartling." Melissa and John walked and stand in front of their thrones<p>

"Princess Ella and Kinara Heartling. Kinara and Ella walked and stand next to their parents.

"And Former King William Heartling." William, their grandfather and John father, walked next to Kinara with his cane. He been living with them since Kinara's birth. The crowd cheered and resumed doing their other thing.

"Hi, Kinara and Ella." said Melissa.

"Hi, Mom." said the girls unison

Melissa and John looked at their daughters and saw their dress. "You two looked beautiful." John said

"And may I say, these dresses really match to you personality, where did you get them." asked Melissa

"Well..." said Ella "Kinara gave this one to me."

Kinara looked away modest and blushing "Well, it was nothing."

"Well, of course not, They're absolutely beautiful." said Melissa "Where did you get?"

Kinara wide-eyed and try to come up with something "Well, mm...," They looked at her confused "Well, from dressing room, of course."

"Ohhhh!" said the family in unison.

"Yeah, the dressing room that used to be that crazy seamstress's sewing room, who Dad fired for that crazy suit and hair he gave him." said Kinara

"It took me two month get his highness hair back." said their royal butler as he walked passed them and walked away.

"Yes, thanks for the reminder Nigel" said John glaring at Nigel and groaning when they had that seamstress.

"Hello, your majesty." said the man and his guards who Kinara recognize as the Duke of Ferriton she met at the café. "I'm the Duke of Ferriton, It's a pleasure to meet your mastery." he bow down and his hair flipped back revel that he actually wearing a toupee.

Kinara, Ella,William,and his guards tried to cover their mouths to sealed their laughs but failed poorly. John and Melissa glared at them and they quickly cleared their laughter. The duke stood up and looked at Kinara like she look familiar.

"Excuse princess, but have I seen you before somewhere?" asked the duke, looking at Kinara suspicious, trying to remember if he seen her before.

Kinara bit her lips nervously "No, I don't believe we have met."

"Yes, but you look familiar somewhere." said the duke as his guards nodded in agreement.

"Well..." Kinara said "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I really have seen you or your guards before." Ella looked at Kinara confused on why she acting so nervous.

"Oh, well" said the duke "I guess we haven't." the duke was still suspicious at Kinara.

"By the way, Sir Ferriton." John said "These are our daughters Princess Kinara and Ella. Kinara and Ella bow. "And my father, William." John turn toward William but saw that he wasn't next to Kinara.

Then they all heard some snoring and looked them. They see William sleeping on John's throne snoring with sweat drop expression on their face.

Soon Kinara and Ella saw a bowl of chocolate bonbons on a table and grinned. "Well, with all this talk I think me and Kinara are gonna go the hors d'oeuvre table." said Ella

"Yep, see ya!" As Kinara and Ella walked to the table then Melissa and John continued talking to the Duke.

Soon Kinara and Ella went to the table and take some chocolates on each of their plates. "So Ella, what you been doing lately ?" asked Kinara wondering what her sister been doing while she been gone.

"Oh, nothing much." said Ella "Just reading and writing." as she and Kinara walk to one of the ballroom tables

"Oh!" said Kinara dully. All Ella like to do is reading and writing , like Kinara with the garden Ella spend her time in the library like she lived there.

"So, where were you when we didn't see you in the garden?" asked Ella

"Oh, I been at the library too but on the other side." explained Kinara using the same explained she used earlier.

"Well hello your graces." said Prince Charles who Kinara kindly remember and forgot he was attending the ball. "But, I'm Prince Charles from Northern Isles."

"Well, hello, sir Charles." said Ella as Kinara waved back. "I'm Princess Ella and this is my sister Princess Kinara."

Then Charles looked at Kinara and she looked familiar "Excuse princess, but you look awfully familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" still looking at Kinara.

Kinara quickly respond "No, I believe I had never met you before." Ella looked at her with a confused expression on her face about why do people keep thinking that they seen Kinara before and why she's looking nervous.

"Well, sorry it justs that you remind me of that girl I met in the kingdom." said Charles

Kinara wide eyed and bit her lip and Ella looked at her. "Oh really, haha how bizarre!" said Kinara nervously "people been asking me that question lately."

"Yes, she said she said coming would to the ball tonight." said Charles

"Well I'm sure she's here somewhere." said Kinara

"Princess Ella, would you mind if I ask you to dance with me?" asked Charles. Kinara and Ella wide eyed then look at each other. Ella not wanting to hurt his feeling. "Well I guess one dance wouldn't hurt." Ella said rubbing her shoulder. She never thought someone ask her to dance she spend the night with talk.

"Great!" exclaimed Charles. Kinara looked sad wanting to spend more time with her sister since she never spend that much time with her sometime in the days and balls,but knowing that she been studying hard with her tutor and she wanting her to enjoy herself. She gave Ella a sad small smile "Well, I hope you have a good time if you need me I'll be at the courtyard." as she walked out of the ballroom with sadness on her face.

* * *

><p>It been about two weeks but I finally finished this chapter.<p>

**"For The First Time in Forever Disney's Frozen" I made a remade of it**

Please leave some good reviews.

Bye and I hope you enjoy


	5. The Magic of Love Heist

Heart101 back again, and I got a new chapter for everyone. I would like to say thank you Suburbtimewaster for the reviews and Pm you been giving me, and I like your story.

Chapter 5:The Magic of Love Heist

* * *

><p>Up in the night sky of Florabelle, Live another world where fairies and spirits live their lives, a world called Celestial. In the center of the Spirit World is magnificent castle, Inside the castle is a guarded door with guards guarding the outside.<p>

Inside the darkened room, was three glowing purple chest with four crowns floating above them. The first one had a golden crown with 5 different colored gems and a sky blue snowflake shaped gem on top, the second chest had a silver tiara with colorful diamonds and a sky blue snowflake shaped gem on top, and the last chest had a two crowns, one of them was light gold with a snowflake shaped diamond on top and the another one is a male like crown with a green music note shaped gem in the center.

Suddenly a reddish orange aura glow flow through the air event above. It landed very far away from the chests as it stop glowing a woman with golden skin, long flowing red hair with yellow highlights, aqua blue eyes, wearing a red dress, and a black cape formed. She also wore black eye-shadow. She was Flammetta, the spirit of fire. The worst spirit in the Spirits World.

She started to walked to the chest until she sensed this is too easy, so she sprayed some kind of spray in the air and some laser beams appeared. She did some flexible twists and movement to avoid the lasers, she almost touched one when she lost her balance but regained it. Soon she was in front of them, she carefully grabbed them and the crowns and put them in a bag.

As she placed them, her cape touched the lasers and the alarms went off. The guards heard the alarm.

"What was that?!" shouted one of the guards.

The guards opened the door and see Flammetta. "Freeze!" as they draw their weapons.

"Freeze?" said Flammetta mockingly and laughed in sarcasm. "How about Burn?!" as she blew her flame powers on them.

The guards were launched across the room, impacting the wall so hard that it left their silhouette prints on it. Flammetta see the opportunity and run out to the hall. the guards fell down from the wall, one of them looked at the other and said "Call for backup!" then one of them picked up his walkie talkie and calls backup.

Flammetta run fast down the hall then looked back to see if the guards were following her. Then she bumped into someone and fell down the floor. "Hey, watch where you going you fool!" as she rubs her head, she looked up and saw the angry face of her arch nemesis, Eria.

"Flammeta!" shouted Eria with anger in her voice. Then she see one of the crown slipping out of Flammeta's bag and glared at her with her eyes glowing icy blue. "You dare to steal the Magics of Love!"

Flammeta glared at her and use her powers on her. Eria launched back and Flammetta makes her run for it. Eria quickly recovered and flew after her down the hall.

Flammeta looked back and see Eria on her tail so she turn herself to a aura and went faster. The people stand back as the aura flew past them and Eria following it with confused look on their faces.

The aura flew it's way through the door and Eria magically opened the door. Then it went to the marketplace and with Eria still on its tail. The fairies and sprits citizens was Flammeta's aura and Eria heading toward them and got out the way as they did. Flametta tried to lose her trail but Eria did not lose it.

Soon Flammetta was in front of the Spirits gates and soon Eria arrive with ice forming on her feet in anger.

"You know the Magic of Love is too powerful to handle!" said Eria

"Yes, but with it I'll be the most powerful spirit in Celestia!"

Eria was so angry ,her face was deep blue, soon she blasted her powers on to Flammetta. Flammetta react quick and blocked the attack with her fire powers.

Soon Eria created a ice sword and launched into Flammetta. They two begin to fight violently with a few almost close cuts, until Eria kicked her in her stomach and she fell down, but when she fell one of the crowns in her bag fell off and slide under the gates. "Argh, the crown of friendship!" yelled Eria then Flammetta looked back in shocked. The crown was almost close to the edge of the cloud that lead to the human world and was wobbling . "No no no no no!" said Eria and Flammetta together. Then it stop. Flammetta and Eria sighed in relief but their relief was short live when the crown fell down, they wide eyed with their mouth hanging until Flammetta's face turn red in anger. "No!" said Flammetta as glared at Eria and launched at her.

"You made me you one of the ultimate of power and now you're gotta pay!" With fire forming in her eyes, as she was on top of Eria.

Eria glared and kicked Flammetta in the stomach, while doing that Eria formed a giant snowball out of her hand and launched at Flammetta. Flammetta got hit by the snowball and was covered in a mountain of snow. Eria quickly grabbed the bag with her telekinesis before Flammetta popped out of the snow and was really not happy.

"Argh, prepare for my fiery rage!" But as she stick her hands at Eria nothing come out. Flammetta tried again but nothing still came out "M..my powers?!" Flammetta said in shocked, then pound her hands in the snow in "YOU FREEZE OUT MY POWERS!"

While she was worried about her fire powers, the spirit guards and police soon arrived "Freeze, don't move!" As they pointed their guns at Flammetta.

Flammetta glared at them and snarled "This isn't over!" Said Flammetta "I will be back for the Magic of Love and the crown once I know where it landed!" as she poof into red dust and disappeared.

One of guard went up to Eria "Are you okay, Princess?" searching for any injury or bruises in her but luckily saw none on her.

"Yeah I'm okay but the crown of friendship fell down into the human world." said Eria worriedly. The police and guards gasped in shocked "Everybody wait!" said a mysterious male voice, everybody looked back and saw Text with a tablet, a technology fairy and one of Eria's friend. " I got the signal on and the location where the crown is." Everybody ran up to Text and gathered around him. "Looks like..." Text wide eyed and look at Eria worriedly. "Greenville, South Carolina."

Eria and the other grasped in shock "What are we going to do?!" "What if falls into the wrong hands or head?!" "What will happen to the world?!" The police panicked. Then Eria grabbed one of the police's shotgun and shot in the air, silently everyone.

"Calm down, everyone." Eria said gently and calmy "Now, I know this seem bad, but I had a plan." Everyone looked at each other then looked back at Eria. "The Magic of Love will only work if the wearer is a kind person with pure heart, also the crown of friendship is only powerful if the pure heart is friends with the true elements of gifts. And since storing it in the safe room is unavailable now someone has to be the owners of it." explained Eria with a smile in her face " And I think I know just the pure heart person.

* * *

><p>I finally finished with this chapter and I will be back with the next.<p>

Bye and I hope you enjoy

Soon I'll be back with Kinara.


	6. The Big Night pt 2

I'm back with the new chapter and again I thank subarntimewaster for reviewing and PM me. And also encouraging me to continue.

Chapter 6: The Big Night pt 2

Excuse me for the long wait, but this month has been sad for me because my 90 year old grandfather died this month

* * *

><p>Kinara soon arrived at the courtyard with sadness still on her face. She may love being outside the gates, but she want to try and spend time with Ella when she don't leave the gates. But Ella never want to spend time with her for 17 years and Kinara been thinking she must have gone something wrong to Ella . Sometimes she wish she could show Ella the outside kingdom but knows that she would angry at her for being outside the gates for 5 years.<p>

Kinara's sadness is soon silent when she hears a familiar voice of a person she remembered. "Sunni! Sunni!" said a 20 year woman , who was waving her hand at Kinara, with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a beautiful blue and purple gown with matching jewels. And she was with a group of people, two women and two men. She was Ann, one of Kinara's outside friends.

Ann soon approach Kinara "Sunni! You finally came." Ann said while smiling at her. " Hey Ann, now you know I wouldn't miss this for the world." said Kinara smiling back at Ann, she known Ann since she asked her yo help make a dress for sister at the Florabelle school play on her first day outside the castle gates.

"Come on, my friends have been waiting to meet you." as she grabbed Kinara's hand and dragged her to the group. "Everyone, this is Sunni." the group waved and said hi to Kinara ,who waved back and smiled,. "She's the girl I been telling you about." said Ann.

"Oh, so you're the designer who made that magnificent dress for Ann's sister?" said one of the women who had curly black hair in a bun and was wearing a magenta dress with floral design.

"Why, yes." said Kinara "though it wasn't easy find a sparkly glass like shoes like Cinderella." The group laughed "No really." Kinara said seriously

"Well allow me to introduce myself. I'm Grace, and this is Harold and Matthew." Pointing out to the two men.

"Have do you do." said Harold as he's shaking hands with Kinara.

"It's nice to meet you." said Kinara politely

"Oh, have you heard Prince Charles is here ?" asked Ann

"Prince Charles?" Kinara said in confusion.

"Yeah!, ayyh I hate that guy." Grace said in disgust. "He just never quits!"

"What about Prince Charles?" Kinara asked in concerns and confusion.

"He trys to get a princess in different kingdom to marry so he can be king." said Matthew as Kinara was in disbelief that someone would used a princess just to be king. "WHAT?!" Kinara shouted with her arms in the air as ice shot out of her hand and hits some birds turning them into ice but still alive. People looked at Kinara very shocked and Kinara laughed nervously. "Sorry." and everybody went back doing their business. Kinara cleared her throat. "So he uses princess just so he can be king?!" Kinara asked still in belief.

"Yeah, first he asks them to dance with him..." Ann replied as Kinara got angry. "Next, he takes the to a " romantic setting... " Matthew added as Kinara got angrier. "Then, he takes them to the " perfect area"..." Grace replied back the Kinara got so mad her face turn red. "Finally he asked their hand in marriage, but they end in failure. Harold finally said as Kinara cools down a bit.

" Then he moves to the next kingdom." Matthew explained.

"Oh that's good." Kinara said calming down.

"Yeah, and he mostly try princess who are heir." Grace replied then Kinara grasped. she forgot that Ella is with Charles. "Well guys, It's been really nice but I really got to go ballroom, ." as She ran out the courtyard, hiking her dress up for more speed.

"FOR WHAT?" Harold shouted. "HORS D'OEUVRES!" Kinara shouted back still running. "WAIT, BRING ME BACK SOME DEVILED EGGS!" shouted Matthew before Kinara was out of sight.

A woman watch Kinara ran with a soft smile on her face. It was Eria in a beautiful dress and she had the bag with the Magic of Love in there. "A pure heart with concern and protection for her sister and kingdom is definitely the one, right Fuzz?"

A pink fuzzy creature peeked out of the bag and cooed in agreement and soon Eria varnished into air.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Melissa and John was talking to some guests,soon a guard walked near John with a nervous face. "Your majesty, I have bad news." whispered the guard<p>

"What is it?" asked John in concern.

" We just counted 7,999 thousand salad plates..." the guard whispered as John looked back in confuse. "We're missing one!" The guard said worriedly but John wasn't worried. "Okay, well try solving the case of the missing plate." John said jokefully and laughing.

A man was sitting in a table drinking and eating some wine, Gouda cheeses and crackers when he happen to see a plate filled with variety of cheeses, fruits,and a loaf of French bread ran past him. He was in shocked and looked at his glass of wine. "I gotta lay off on the wine."

Kinara soon arrived at the ballroom and search for Ella and that heartless no good prince, but didn't see them anywhere so she asked the guard. "Excuse me, have you seen Ella with a blonde headed guy like prince?" Kinara asked in desperation.

"Yeah, they were gotta look for you in the courtyard but the young man suggest that they look for you in the garden." The guard answered then Kinara got worried, this is the "romantic setting" part of his evil plan. "They also said something about being outside the gates." The guard replied. Kinara start to wonder if they were talking her "Sunni" persona he saw earlier. "Oh, be the way have you seen a missing salad plate?" The guard asked and Kinara looked at him confused. "Noo, but I hope you found it." as she steeped away very slow still dumfounded and confused.

Melissa was talking to some guest when the duke came up to her with my piece of cake. "Excuse me your grace, but I would like to discuss about our trade for Florabelle's goods for Ferriton."

"Right, maybe later when I discuss this with my husband." said Melissa feeling uncomfortable about doing a trade with Ferriton.

"Back in my day we didn't have to discuss trades, we just give it to the people in other kingdoms in need." William commented still on John's throne.

"Was that before trades were invented?" asked the Duke annoyed about him disturbing their conversation.

"No, but wooden cane back then were used to knock fools head." William said he hits the Duke in the head with his cane.

"Oww!" said The Duke as rubbed his head in head. "Well hmm, cake your grace?" asked the Duke trying to convince her.

"No, thanks." Melissa said politely and the Duke frowned "Well then." as he was eating some cake "Nice cake be the way yet strange decorations though." "Thank yo.. wait what?!"

The cake with the bust that Kinara accidentally threw was on the desserts table and everyone looked at it strangely and dumbfounded. Melissa face palmed and walked away to talk to her husband. The duke's guards walked up to him with cakes of their "Have they said any about the trade yet, sir?" One of the guards asked.

"No, not yet but I can't wait to get my hands on these Florabelle's goods." The Duke said smiling greedy then they see Kinara heading to the garden. "I know i seen her before somewhere." said the Duke trying to remember where have he seen her. Then he and his guards see the plate of food ran past them and followed Kinara into the garden. The guards and duke stuttered in bewildered "Either I'm seeing a plate of food is following the princess or this bust cake got a strangeness in the taste!" The duke exclaimed bewildered and shocked.

* * *

><p>Kinara arrived at the garden ,where all of the other guests are enjoying themselves, looks around to find Ella and Charles. Then she see Ella talking to some guests and sighed in relief. Kinara soon walked toward her. "Ella, then you are!" Ella soon looked at Kinara and smiled. "Kinara, where have been?, I been looking for you." asked Ella . "I was still in the courtyard and then I went back to the ballroom." said Kinara.<p>

"Oh, me and Charles thought you was in the garden." Ella explained. Kinara gripped her teeth in anger and then cooled down. "Ooh, really?" Kinara said making a forced smile.

"Yeah, he just left to get some punch." said Ella. "Ella, I heard that you and Charles said something about the gates and stuff and I was just..." Kinara said worriedly.

"Yeah, he telling me about the places he traveled and have I ever been outside, and I said no." Ella said " I never want to be outside there." then Kinara got a little sad. "But don't you ever think about being outside and feel free?" Kinara asked. "Kinara look, you know we can't leave the castle, we must stay here where nothing can't ever hurt us." Ella said while holding Kinara's shoulder.

"But don't you ever want to feel the breeze flowing through your hair, the distance through of a field maybe even the Truffula Valley?!" Kinara asked looking sadly. Ella looking sadly now said " Kinara, we have to because its dangerous out there in the world, and if something happens to us there will be no one to lead the kingdom. I know how you feel but our duties comes before other desires."

Kinara lower her head quite sadden. "But the world isn't that dangerous." Ella then looked at Kinara suspicious and Kinara bit her lip. "What do you mean?" Ella asked. Kinara gazed around and then sighed sadly know the moment might come. "Okay, here's the thing I sorta..." soon closed her eyes as she turned her head a bit. "Ibeenoutsidethegatesforawhille." Kinara then peek to see Ella's reaction and saw a shocked expression on her face. "What?!" Ella said in shock then shook her head. "Kinara, I can't believe you been sneaking outside the gates. I mean how long have you been doing this and did anybody know who you were?" Ella asked in disbelief.

"For the last 5 years and no, I was the "Sunni Bell" girl.." Kinara said sad and nervous. "I know it was wrong but I couldn't help it. I was just felt so trapped." Ella shake her head again. "Kinara, this is just so unbelievable! You know you're not supposed to be out there, what if something terrible happened to you of if someone harmed you and we didn't know!" Kinara now got upset. "Now I know that but I was just so sick of being trapped in here like a caged bird and I know you feel the same way."

Ella groaned as much as she love to see the outside world but she is afraid if something happens to them like that terrible night from their childhood."Tell me something when are you going to grow up and accept the life you already have, and that you're not ready to leave the castle?" Ella asked upset and angry about it as Kinara got frustrated. "I don't know, maybe when you start to lighten up because sometimes you need to take chances in your life like you never felt before." Kinara turned around and crossed her arms, Ella huffed , turned around and crossed her arms. "I'll take a chance when fish start to sing." Kinara huffed as Charles came back with the punch.

"I'm back." Charles see Kinara and Ella with their backs towards each other. "Did I miss something?" Charles asked confused. "No!" Kinara and Ella said unison angrily. "Okay, so Ella have saw a nice area I thought we should check out." Charles said as Kinara wide eyed. She forgot to tell Ella about Charles. "Sure, I guess it would be alright." Ella said mad but uneven" Great! Lets go!" Charles said grabbing her arm as they walked.

Kinara was now sad and anger, Ella is ashamed of her sneak outs, but even though she's mad with Ella she can't let her be tricked and threatened by that heartless of a prince. Then she hears some quaking and see Jewel and Minty sitting on one of the castles monuments with the plate of food but half of it been eaten. Kinara gave them a small smile and took out her hand so they can land on it.

"Hi guys." Kinara said a little saddened but with a soft smile. Minty quack in concern and Jewel squeak in concern too. "Yeah, I'm okay. I told Ella about the whole sneaking out of the gates thing and she got really upset." Kinara said very sad and they nuzzling in her face to comfort her. "Thanks, but listen we have a serious emergency!" Kinara said as Jewel and Minty got concern. "Ella is with a prince." Minty and Jewel looked at each other with a "and that bad because?" look on their face and looked at Kinara.

"The big deal is that he is gonna tried to get Ella to marry him so he can be king." Kinara said then Minty and Jewel got worried. They like Ella and they never expected a prince would try to use him like he any different from all the other princes they seen.

"We need to keep a close eye on then, I need you too to follow them to this " nice area" and don't let them out of your sight." Then Kinara saw the missing salad plate on the castle monument. "And return that plate when you're done. " As she walked away trying to find them.

"Okay, we need search for Ella and what's his name." Minty quacked to the left and Jewel squeak as she ran to the right and Minty flew to the left.

Meanwhile Kinara was trying to find Ella when she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." Then she realized it's Linda in a golden yellow dress. "Sunni, you're here!" Linda said with a smile. "Yeah, of course I wouldn't miss this for the world especially when they hosts it once the first month of the seasons. Kinara said then she see some man in his 30s waving at her. " Is that your boss Mr. Cafeman?" Kinara asked. "Yeah, I took your advice to ask him to be my date but he asked me." Linda said blushing in crimson red. "Ohhh, lucky you!" Kinara nudging at Linda. "Hi, Sunni." Mr. Cafeman said as he walked up to Kinara and shake hands with her. "Yes, its nice to meet you." Kinara said politely as a waiter with a plate of fancy hors d'oeuvres. They each grabbed one while Kinara use her telekinesis to grabbed one. Then she heard some quacking and see Minty and Jewel, who was now on Minty's back,. "Well, if you excuse me I gonna go check out the animals." Kinara said. "Okay." Linda said. "Enjoy your date." Kinara said as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Kinara asked. They flew to the left and Kinara followed them. Soon they appeared at the "perfect area" ,which had beautiful flowers and a pond that was filled with lily pad and swans, and the moon shining it's light on it, and there was Ella sitting on a stone ottoman and Charles standing on one knee. Ella looked uneven and was starting to regret coming here with him. Kinara,Jewel, and Minty hide behind some bushes.<p>

"Is this romantic?" Charles asked handsomely. "Yess." Ella said uncomfortable.

Kinara got angry then ate her hors d'oeuvre but the spit it out. "Blegh!" Kinara exclaimed in disgust. Then Ella and Charles heard it and looked around. Jewel and Minty quickly covered her mouth to silent her. "Sorry!" Kinara whispered. "But it had caviar in it." Kinara whispering explained.

Ella and Charles quickly ignored the noise. "Ella, there's something I been wanting to tell you." Charles said as he hold Ella's hand while she felt more uncomfortable. Kinara, Jewel, and Minty got mad and looked closely. Then Minty quietly quacked an idea and whispered it into Jewel's ear who then whispered it into Kinara's ear. "Okay, but just when you see if he doing something bad to her." Kinara whispered as Jewel jumped on Minty's back and flew away. Kinara continued to look. "Ella, will you marry me." Charles said with his hand on her heart. Ella felt truly uncomfortable and shocked about it. She just met this guy and he want to marry her. "I'm sorry but I have to say no." Ella said calmly trying to make him understand but then she felt his grip tightened.

"Listen here princess, I have been rejected by other princesses and I'm not gotta lose a kingdom this time." Charles said evilly glaring as he hold her hand tight. Kinara was furious and was about to freeze him with her powers when she heard a some loud chirping and quacking. Charles and Ella heard it and looked and see a swarm of birds and ducks flying toward Charles. He let go of Ella's hand and ducked. They missed him but when he came back up they came back with pies and hit him in the face with them. Charles stuttered back then a big frog jumps in front of him and Charles tripped over it. He came back up and was soaking wet covering in pond moss.

Ella stand up in shocked, then heard laughter and saw Kinara in her hiding place. "Kinara, did you see that?" Ella said as she walked toward her. "Yeah Ella, He was trying to marry you so he can be king." Kinara said as she and Ella glared at Charles in anger. "Come on Kinara, let go. Ella said as she and Kinara walked away. Charles got of the pond and glared angrily at Kinara. "This isn't over princess, I'll be back with my revenge! But then he slipped on a lily pad and fell back in the pond. He came back up with a lily pad on his head and a frog who croaked.

* * *

><p>Kinara went to the garden with a plate of fruit and bread and see Minty, Jewel, and the birds. " Nice job you guys." As she set the plate. "Though I still think Ella mad at me for sneaking out." Kinara said sadly. Then suddenly she felt something on her shoulder and jumped. She turn around and quickly saw a woman with blue skin and dragonfly wings behind her. She screamed in frightened and so did Eria then she screamed again ,only this time Eria covered her mouth with her hand.<p>

"Okay, just calm down Kinara and relax." Eria said in a calm voice,trying to calm her down. Kinara nodded with Eria's hand on her hand. "Now I'm going to put my hand down and when I do you're gonna stop screaming okay?" Eria said as Kinara nodded again, then Eria put her hand out of her mouth.

"Wh...who are you?" Kinara asked with frightened on her face.

"I'm Eria and I'm a snow fairy." Eria said.

Kinara looked at her confusion. "Snow fairy?" She said.

"Yes, I'm the reason you have ice powers." Eria said as Kinara wide eyed. She was suddenly pulled into a flashback , many years ago when she was a baby., a blue person waving their hands that had a blue aura coming out of them and formed around her then she fell asleep. She snapped out of her memory world and looked at Eria. "You gave me these powers of ice that forms on my finger tips?!" Kinara said. "Wait was it a curse or a spell? Kinara asked.

" No. It was a gift also with your pure heart. And I knew you're the one." Eria said in pride for Kinara as she at her confused. 'I don't understand. What did I do? Kinara asked in confusion. "You did something that I never seen someone do. You saved your sister from a forceful proposal instead of letting your anger get in the way of stopping it. Eria said as Kinara frowned a little and then made a small smile.

"And now that I know you truly you're pure heart, you've proven that you've proven you're the one. Eria said. " The one? The one for what? Kinara questioned. Using her magic, Eria make a glowing image screen. "You see Kinara, we have a serious problem that will probably effect the Human World as much as the Spirit World too. We have three magical chests that contains 4 magical crowns, necklaces and bracelets which is called The Magic of Loves it's the most powerful magic in the whole world." As she shows in the image screen, the 3 chest and the crown floating above them. "But our evil spirit Flammeta has stolen them but I got them back, but one of the crowns fell into your world. One of the crowns in the image screen disappear. "It's the Love of Friendship crown and it only works when the pure heart is friends with the others elements of gifts and you happen to be the pure heart."

"Kinara Heartling, it is now your duty to find the crown in Greenville, South Carolina and complete the Magic of Love." As she took out the 3 chest out of her bag "As the owner, you are now the Ice of Pure Heart." She open one of the chest and took out a gold necklace with a sky blue snowflake shaped gem. Then she teleport the necklace to Kinara's neck. Kinara was in a state of shock as she examine the necklace.

"Whoa, WHAT?!" Kinara said in shock. "Me?! Owner of Magic of Love?" Kinara was truly shock about she being chosen as a owner of some magical chest. "No no no no nooo! I can't do this. Sure I got a bit of kindness and goodness in my heart but pure heart."

Eria then frowned sadly. "But Kinara, you the only one who can stop Flammeta or a cruel person from finding and wearing the crown." Eria said as Kinara looked away. "I need some time to think. As she walked away thinking. Eria, Minty, Jewel watched as Kinara walked way. "I hope she thinks this real through." Eria said worriedly to Jewel and Minty.

Kinara walked to the party area of the garden where Ella is. "Oh Kinara thanks for saving me from Charles "I should have knew something was up when Charles asked me about the nice area." Ella said to Kinara. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you at the garden ." Kinara explained. "Well thanks but I'm still frustrated at you." Ella said as Kinara frowned."And Tomorrow I'm going to tell mother and father first thing in the morning!" Ella said.

Kinara got really upset and angrily as Ella walked back to the ballroom. Kinara walked to the garden wall and looked at it with remembrance and sorrow. Ella don't understand what's the world like out there and now she gonna take her freedom away by telling Melissa and John. She reached her decision and walked back where Eria is. She looked at her with a straight face. "Yes, I'll do it."

Eria gave her the bag with the chests in it. "Oh, and you'll need this Pufflings on your way." "A puffling?" Kinara asked confused then she felt something moved in the bag. A puffling peeked out and smiled at Kinara and she smiled back. "Thanks, but why do I need this?" Kinara asked. "Oh, you'll know soon enough. Meet me back at the garden early in the morning okay." Eria said

"Okay." As she said it Eria disappeared. Minty and Jewel looked at Kinara " Are you going on a quest now" look and Kinara looked back and said " Looks like it." As she walked into the ballroom.

* * *

><p>This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote but it's worth it.<p>

I hope you enjoy it and give some good reviews for me okay bye.


	7. Let The Quest Begin

hey there. It's Heart101 again. I would like to thank subarntimewaster again for reviews on and I would like to thank blooodrosered, animefan17, kaafan10 for the watches on DevinantArt. You guys are the best writers and artist I ever seen and met.

_The Lorax Illumination Entertainment_

_The Ocs belong to me_

Here's the next chapter folks.

Chapte7 Let the Quest Begin

* * *

><p>Soon the ball was over and everyone went home except the Duke and his guards , who came up to the king and queen in disbelief and anger.<p>

"What do you mean no on the trade deal!" The Duke said. "Because we checked through your kingdom and you have made 10 trades and never paid them back." John said angrily. "So I'm afraid we must ask you to leave, Sir Duke of Ferret tongue." The Queen said as she walked down the hall with her husband.

"It's Ferriton! The Duke angrily respond. He and his guards walked out of the castle.

Soon everyone in the castle went to bed expect Kinara who was up packing her normal clothes, books, stretch pads, pencils, journal, a blanket, a pillow, and her secret stash of treats in her white backpack with blue snowflakes on it. Minty and Jewel watched her start packing and Minty quacked in concern.

"I have to Minty, if this friendship crown is really important than we have to go." Kinara said. Jewel squeaked "but what if Your parents know you're gone".

Kinara continue packing with a sad face. "Well it doesn't matter anyway. Ella gonna tell mom and dad about me sneaking out, and when they hear about it I may never be outside the gates again." Kinara explained as Jewel and Minty quacked and squeaked in shocked. "And this quest may be my last and only chance to feel the freedom I loaned for 17 years." Kinara said as she finished packing. She then hears cooing and she, Minty, and Jewel see the pink puffling peeking out of the bag on the bed. Kinara walked to the bed and picked up the puffling.

"Okay, what do you guys think we should name it?" Kinara said to Jewel and Minty. They shrugged Kinara then looked at it's eyes and it has eyelashes like a girl. "Well since its a girl I think the perfect name for her is Truffula tree she soft and look like Truffula trees from the tales Grandpa told me about." Truffula cooed happily at that name. Kinara giggled then yawned and so did Jewel and Minty.

"Let's get some rest." Kinara said as she changed out of her ballgown and into her sky blue nightgown. "We have a big day ahead of us." As she, Jewel, Minty and Truffula went to bed and sleep through the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning at 6 o'clock. Kinara got up, got dressed in a sky blue dress, gray carpi like leggings and brown wooden sandals, she still had the Pure Heart necklace. She walked to her hairdresser, open her jewelry case and picked out a golden locket and two pink and blue crystal candy bracelet. She put it in her backpack. She picked up Minty, Jewel Truffula, and her fairy doll Periwinkle and put them in her satchel. She opened her door quietly making sure the coast and snuck out closing the door. She walked down stairs, down the hall quietly then she see her head chef Thomas heading towards the kitchen. She quickly hidden in a empty space between two potted plants. Thomas walked past her, Kinara waited until he left the hall and ran quickly.<p>

She ran to the door that leads to the horses stable but she soon found out that its locked. She growled and think of a way to open it then she thought of one. She used her magic on the door lock and it opened. She walked to Applejack's stable and opened it. Applejack woke up and was confused on why Kinara was here in this hour. She explained to Applejack everything about last night and he understood, and they left out the horses stable. They soon went to the garden and there was Eria waiting for them.

"Oh, I see you brought your friends with you." Eria said smiling seeing Applejack, Minty and Jewel

"Yeah, I hope its much too much trouble to bring them with me." Kinara said petting Applejack's head.

"Of course not, company is better when sticking together." Eria said. "Now it's time for your destiny."

"" I'm ready!" Kinara said bravely and determined. "But how are we suppose to get to Greenville?" Kinara asked.

"Leave it to me." Eria said. "Now I need you all close together." She said as they stepped closer together. Eria's hands started to glow. "Trees soft than silk and smell of butterfly milk, Barbaloots lay and Swamee Swans fly, Humming Fish sings their finale, I summon you to the Truffula Valley." A blue aura flow out of Eria's hands and went around them. It covered around them and then they disappeared.

"Good luck you guys." Eria said knowing she can do this.

* * *

><p>A bust in Eria's likeness is being mashed by a mallet. The person responsible was Flammetta who was taking her anger for losing the crown of friendship and the Magic of Love at the busts.<p>

"If she thinks she can win that easily ohh she has a another thing coming!" Ranted angered Flammetta as she drink a bottle of hot sauce

As she continues to seethes, there were two spirit women one was struggling holding the bust and the other one was holding bottles of hot sauces. One of them had light pink skin with green eyes and purple hair in a ponytail with light purple highlights. She was wearing pink, purple and green plant like clothing. She was also wearing purple eyeshadow. The other woman had bluish gray skin with yellow eyes and blue curly hair with dark blue highlights. She was wearing blue, yellow, and gray bad weather like clothing. She was also wearing gray eyeshadow. Their names were Venus and Thora.

Venus placed one down on a stool in front of Flammetta as she continue to shout. "What does that frostbite making fairy thinks she is" "Does she..A little to the left. Venus shifted it to the left. Flammetta raised her mallet and smashes the bust. "has any idea on who she messing with? "I'm the great and powerful Flammetta well at least I was gonna be until I lost the crown." Venus placed a another bust and she smashed it.

"Yeah, when she froze your powers out too." Thora responded. "Do you have to remind me of that?" Flammetta respond angrily as she begin to walk away.

"Yeah, but that crown wouldn't be much useful anyway since its only powerful if the pure heart is friends with the elements that have five fairy sister's gift." Venus said. "But I need to get that crown and Magic of Love back." Flammetta respond. "But how you suppose to get them back?" Thora said. "There's no way Eria brought the back to the castle after that little robbery." Venus said knowing it still couldn't be in the Sprirt World Castle.

"Then Eria must left it to someone else." Flammetta said. "But what's the chance of that ever happening?." Venus said clearly not worried.

* * *

><p>Far away from where Florabelle is, The beautiful breathtaking Truffula Valley was awake by a morning sunrise and in the middle of the valley was tent cottage. Inside the house, was a slighty muscular tall 22 year old man with short black hair and blue eyes sleeping in his bed. He's wearing a blue pajama with yellow bunnies on them. His name is Onceler. When the sun shined on his face, he groaned, not wanting to get up. He spend all night making extra thneeds he picked from Truffula trees. The sun shined even brighter so he gave up and got out of bed.<p>

"Been up making your "marvelous" invention again?" A mysterious voice said. Onceler turned behind him and saw a orange, fuzzy, peanut shaped creature The Lorax.

"Yes if you must know." Onceler said annoyed as he changed into his clothes. "But I don't think I'll be selling today." He said then sadly. He tried to sell his Thneed for three weeks but ends up with tomato stained clothes.

The Lorax noticed the sadness in Onceler's voice. Even though he was still angry at him for chopping down a tree but he did made a promise that he would never chop down another tree and he been unhappy since his first try. "Well I'm sure you'll make a sell today." The Lorax said as Onceler got ingredients for pancakes for him, The Lorax, and the animals. Even though they invaded his home he still like having them around since he never had company before.

"Yeah I doubt it." Onceler said as he mixed the pancake batter and put it on the frying pans. "No matter how hard I try I never make a sell."Onceler said disappointingly as he double flip the pancakes with two spatulas and they placed on a plate with the other pancakes.

"Its okay, I'm sure there's hope for you and your thneed." The Lorax said as he put some pancakes on his and the animals plates. "Yeah, like hope is just gotta fall right out of sky." Onceler said pointlessly. Then suddenly they hear a big boom and went outside to look. They see the sky darkened and thunder rolled like the time the Lorax came. The animals in fear hid for cover, the Swamee Swan buried their head in the ground like ostriches. Onceler and the Lorax ran back in the house but looked out the window. A blue beam with snowflakes hit the ground in the middle of the valley and a massive cold wind blows through the Truffula Valley.

Soon the storm calmed Back at Onceler's cottage, they raised up with their hair and fur sticking out from the wind and with faces of shocked. "On second thought I think I'll go try to make some sell now." He said while shaking. "Yeah, I'll think I'll check on the animals to make sure they're okay." The Lorax said worried yet still shocked. "But first I need me some breakfast and some hot coffee to go through this morning." Onceler said as his stomach growled

* * *

><p><em>50 minutes ago Flammetta suddenly heard a big boom and went outside on the dark cloud. She looked down from the clouds and see thunders rolling and sky darkening. She immediately knew that it was a sign. Venus soon followed her outside and Flammetta turned to her.<em>

_"Did you see that?" Flammetta asked. "See what?" Venus asked in confused. "Eria had found the new owner." Flammetta said as she got up on Venus's face. "But that's impossible, only a pure heart is capable to complete the Magic of Love and be the owner." Venus said in disbelief._

_"Exactly, and if they find the crown and complete the Magic, my whole entire plan will be ruined." Flammetta said in anger. Thora ran outside, panting tiredly. "Did I missed my job of making thunders and dark clouds again?! DANG IT" Thora said angrily as they looked at her strangely and she looked confused. "What?" Thora asked._

_"Anyway what are you going to do?" Venus asked Flammetta. "I'll tell you what " we" are going to do!" Flammetta said angrily as she grabbed Venus and Flammetta by the shirts. "We are going out to the human world to find the crown and kill the pure heart if she complete our plan is through!" She said with flames closing around her. "Now, where could she be?" Flammetta asked furiously._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile as the storm stopped, Kinara and Applejack were lying on the ground with Minty, Jewel, and Truffula in her bag. Kinara wake up and slowly got up. Dusting herself off, she looked around and her eyes widened of her surrounding. She was in the place of her dream , Truffula valley. The beautiful orange and pink and red tufts of Truffula Trees and flowing river.<p>

Applejack soon got up and saw the scenery with Minty, Jewel and Truffula peeked out of her bag.

"Wowwww...ITS so beautiful!" She said Amazed as she saw the view of the valley. "This is...the most beautiful place...I've ever seen." Smiling while walking with the others.

**For once in my whole life**

**I'm where there's full of wonder**

**For once in my whole life **

**There is freedom on yonder**

The animals slowly came out of their hiding place, hearing Kinara's singing. They see her with a few animals they never seen before.

**I been here sooner and never leave**

** Cause for once in my life**

**I'm completely free**

The animals start to follow them, not afraid anymore. Maybe these folks aren't so scaring and bad.

**Swamee Swans flying in the air**

**Humming fish sing with no care**

**Barbloot with Truffula fruit juice in their hair**

The animals was happily singing along with Kinara while following her. Kinara soon noticed them and went along with them.

**Truffula tufts softer than silk**

**Sweet smell of butterfly milk**

**I hope this excitement won't make me ill**

As she picked up a small barbloot and danced around with him.

The Lorax , who was outside after Onceler left, was checking on the animals when he overheard "someone" singing. He walked over where the singing is and see Kinara. "What the..What's a human doing here? He said.

**Cause For once in my whole life..**

**For once in my entire life..**

**Nothing truly in my way...Ah**

Kinara seeing the Lorax as she screamed abit in surprise of seeing him as she soon fell back on a rockshe fell down and tumbled out as she got up abit as she rubbed her hair though a little dizzy from the tumble, she then looked at him in frightened but in confusion too. _"What kind of creature is it?"_ Kinara thought in her head.

"Okay, first of all that was rude and second who or what are you?"Kinara said a little bit shook from the sudden surprise, yet she was curious about the Lorax-what was he?

"I'm the Lorax , the guardian of the forest and I speak for the trees." The Lorax said still looking slightly skeptical. "And may i ask who are you people and what are you doing? " The Lorax said looking at Kinara and her friends suspiciously.

"I'm Kinara Heartling and these are my friends." She said as getting up as she brushes herself off. "This is Applejack." With her hand toward Applejack. "That's Minty." Then Minty ,who was on top of Applejack's head,. "This is Jewel." who was on Kinara's shoulder. "And that's Truffula." Who was on Kinara's head. Kinara said. "Did you said you're the guardian of the forest?" Kinara asked.

"Yes, I am." The Lorax said. "Well it's a honor to meet you Mister Lorax. I never meet a nature sprit before." Kinara said as she reach her hand out to him to shake hands.

The Lorax still suspicious yet he shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you, Kinara." The Lorax said politely then he noticed Kinara's birthmark. He never seen someone with a birthmark shaped snowflake. "With the..uh birthmark?" The Lorax asked.

"Oh well, you see I was kinda born with a normal birthmark until this snow fairy gave me "gift"." Kinara explained as she rubbed her hand modest. "A..a..a snow fairy?" He then looked at Kinara's necklace and examined it, he see the snowflake shaped of it, he then looked at Kinara at shocked. "You're the ice of pure heart!" The Lorax exclaimed in shocked

"Yes, but why is it such a big deal?" Kinara questioned. "Because I'm from the spirit world and I know your gift bringer Eria. I was friends with her father, the Spirit King." The Lorax explained as Kinara and her friends got interested. "She been talking a lot about her first child she gave her gift to." Yeah, but I'm sure I'm not the only one with Eria's gift." Kinara said. "But you're the only one with her ice powers." The Lorax said as She and the others were in shocked. "She didn't know how to separate her ice powers from her pure heart when she gave her gift to you. After you, she started learning how to separate them and with you having ice powers you're the most powerful magical human being in the world." The Lorax replied as Kinara stammered. "Wh..w..ME?" She stammered. "Sheetz! First I'm the owner of this Magic of Love thing and now I'm the most powerful magic human being in the world!" Kinara exclaimed in disbelief to Applejack, Jewel and Minty.

"Owner of What?!" The Lorax exclaimed in shocked. "You have the Magic of Love?!". " Yeah, Eria gave them to me last night at the Summer Ball because some evil spirit tried to steal them." Kinara explained. The Lorax frowned knowing who this evil spirit is. "Flammetta." He said in disgusted. "Who's Flammetta?" Kinara asked in confusion. "Flammetta is the spirit of fire and is the worst sprirt of all, she been trying to be the most powerful sprirt of the Sprirt World." The Lorax replied in anger. "But why are you and your animal friends doing here anyway?" The Lorax asked changing the subject.

"One of the crown which is the one of friendship fell in somewhere in Greenville and I have to find it and complete the Magic of Love." Kinara said. "But how you get here?" The Lorax asked. "Wait did you came from that storm me and Beanpole saw? The big beam and thundering stuff ?" The Lorax asked. "Yes, Eria sent us. Um may I ask you a question, who's Beanpole? Kinara asked.

"Oh he some another human. He lives in the valley." The Lorax said. "Oh really?" Kinara said curiously but then her stomach growled and she put her hands on her stomach, she then blushed modest. "Sorry, I didn't ate breakfast this morning." As Applejack, Minty, Jewel and Truffula stomach growled too. "Neither have they." Kinara replied back. The Lorax then remembered the leftover pancakes Onceler had. He knows Onceler don't want any of the animals in his house but Kinara and her friends are guests now in the valley and need some breakfast for their energy to find the crown. "I'll take you to Beanpole's house he got pancakes." As he walked away and Kinara and her friends followed. "Are you sure its a good idea to go to his house?" Kinara asked worried. "Nah, he out for the day, and beside just a quick breakfast and we'll tried to find the crown in the Valley maybe it fell here." The Lorax said. "Okay!" Kinara said as he lead them toward the way to Onceler's cottage.

* * *

><p>This fall break had given me an opportunity to do Chapter 7 without any homework or assignment and I'm so happy about that. So far Kinara had meet the Lorax, who will she meet next, will Kinara's family discove she's missing, will Flammetta know where she is, will I ever stop asking these questions. Find out what happens next on chapter 8.<p>

Pardon for the grammar mistakes.

PS Onceler and the characters are in the Frozen version of The Lorax. I got the idea and version when I played that game called "Snow Queen from " and I got so addicted to it I decided to make the characters that way.


	8. Sweep it and Meet

hey there. I'm back again. I would like to thank subarntimewaster again for reviews on fanfiction and I still like to thank blooodrosered, animefan17, kaafan10 for the watches on DevinantArt. You guys are the best writers and artist I ever seen and met.

I got 2 favorites for two of my chapter and I would like to thank them.

_The Lorax Illumination Entertainment_

_The Ocs belong to me_

_Chapter 8: Sweep it and Meet_

* * *

><p>At the Florabelle castle, The Heartlings are eating at the breakfast table. "So you guys cancelled out the trade to Ferret Tongue." Ella asked as she ate her croissant.<p>

"Yes, we know now the Ferriton can't now be trusted and we never have to worry about them anymore." The King said. "So never mind about the trade, darling. How was your and Kinara's night?" He asked.

Ella almost chocked on her juice as she remembered the proposal mishap and Kinara's concession on sneaking out of the gates. She knew she shouldn't tell them about Kinara's sneak out but it too was serious to lie about so she cleared her throat and said "It was nice, but Mom Dad, I had to tell you something." As they got concern and worried now. "It's about Kinara..."

"Speaking of which, where is Kinara?" Melissa said seeing the chair next to Ella empty.

"She never been this late for breakfast." John said in concern. Ella start noticing and got concern. "She's probably still asleep, she had a pretty good night last night." William said eating his pancakes. "Though the plate and bust cake thing was kinda strange." he added.

"I'll check on her." Ella said as she got up and went up to Kinara's room. She knocked on the door. "Kinara, breakfast." She waited for a long minute but she didn't get a respond. Frowning worriedly, she knocked again but still no answer. "Kinara! come on! wake up already! She shouted. Her panic level rose rapidly. "KINARA! WAKE UP! Ella shouted as she banged the door and after the third bang, the door creaked open. Ella peeked inside she noticed Kinara's room was dark with no sound of movement. She ran to her bed and when she pulled the sheets back it was empty.

" Oh no no no not!" Ella panicked as she ran down the hallway that lead to the dining room. "Mother Father, Kinara is missing!" Ella said as her parent's face fell in panic. "What?!" They both said in panic. "Lets check to see if she is in the garden." John said panicky as him and the others rushed to the horse stable door that also led to the garden but they then noticed the lock has been busted open which made them more panicked, they went into the horse stable that led to the garden and didn't see Kinara anywhere.

"Where could she be?" Melissa said really worried and panicky. "Your Majesty!" They hear from their maid Gladys coming to the garden. "Oh Gladys, have you seen Kinara anywhere?" Ella said worriedly. "That's what I came to tell you, She's not in the castle! When I went up to her bedroom for her laundry earlier and she wasn't there. I searched around the castle but no sign of her. And what even worse, I noticed some of her clothes, her locket, books, her duck, and her doll were missing from her room!" Gladys said in concern and worried. "Wait wait wait wait did you check Applejack's stable ?" John asked in concern. "Yes! And she nor the reindeer is in there!" Gladys said then they was more panic than ever.

"Guards!" John shouted as one of the guard ran in. "I need you to call a search to the whole kingdom for Kinara! " Tell them to search the kingdom! Search the world! Search Everywhere! " John said in his kingly form. "Yes sir!" The guard said as he ran off. Ella started to panicked and Melissa put her hands on her shoulder. "Ella, calm down. Its going to be okay!" Melissa said trying to calm Ella down. "Okay, I'm okay." Ella said calming down. "I just hope she'll be okay." Ella said worriedly. "Me too, I mean this is the first time she been outside the gates." John said as Ella looked away nervously. "Yeah.."

* * *

><p>Back at the Truffula Valley, The Lorax, Kinara and her friends made it up to Onceler's cottage. Kinara seeing the house tent as she looked at it a little oddly. " So this is where he lives?" Kinara said. "Yeah, I know its a little odd." The Lorax said. Kinara looking seeing the support beams keeping it up as she looked around. "A house that needs support ropes. Well I think that's unique." Kinara said as the Lorax looked at her in confusion. She actually thinks a tent made to be a house unique.<p>

Soon the Lorax opened the door and they except Applejack , who was outside, walked in. As they walked in, Kinara, Minty, Jewel and Truffula tooka look around for she was curious as she never was in a house tent before and each thing around them was quite new. Even being outside the gates, they still have a lot of discovery they never seen.

"I think the leftover pancakes are in the refrigerator, I'll get them." The Lorax said.

"Ok!" Kinara said as she walking around carefully as she was being careful for anything on the floor or around as she didn't want to bump into anything.

"You may sit down if you like." The Lorax said getting the pancakes.

Kinara looking around for a place to sit down on as she soon saw the dining table as she looked at it at first as she never sat on a "plain dining table" even when they were outside the gates because she never been in her outside friend's house and her tutor, Ms. Swellbottom said to her about commoner household furniture. She slowly sat down on a chair.

The Lorax put three stack of pancakes on each plate and put it on the table. "Here you go, you guys." As he hand her, Minty and jewel a plate. "Thank you." Kinara said as she picked up her fork and then remembered. "Can I get some syrup and a extra plate for Applejack?" She asked politely.

"Sure, Onceler does that with the animals all the time." The Lorax said giving her a another plate and syrup. She went outside and give Applejack a plate. "Here you go, boy." She then noticed a blanket on the ground and a bucket of water. She looked at them curiously but then went back inside

She went back to the table and continued eating her pancakes. She cut Truffula's pancakes for her of course. "So Kinara, where you from?" The Lorax asked, eating own plate as Kinara almost chocked on her milk. She doesn't want anyone to know she's a princess but the Lorax has been so kind to her and the word about her being missing can't be that fast to spend, so she have to tell the truth. "The truth is I'm a princess." Kinara confessed then the Lorax gasped in shock. "A princess?" The Lorax exclaimed. "Yeah, I sorta ran away." Kinara confessed.

"You ran way?!" The Lorax said in shocked and she nodded sadly. "But why?" He asked. Kinara looked away a bit then looked at him again. "I got into a argument with my sister because I told her I been sneaking outside the castle walls." Kinara explained. "Let me guess your parents locked the gates when you and your sister was little huh?" The Lorax asked and Kinara was surprised. "How you know?" Kinara said in surprised.

"Lucky guess." The Lorax said but he lied because he secretly know why they locked them.

"Hey, they closed them when I was 3 and never tell me why, they kept on saying it's dangerous out there." Kinara said upset. "Not even Ella won't tell me."

Jewel, Minty and Truffula comfort her, they know she always get upset when her parents and sister said that the world is dangerous and wouldn't tell her why." The Lorax noticed it and said. "Well how you sneaked out of the gates anyway?" Changing the subject.

Kinara finished her pancakes and looked at him and said. "I made a door out of ice on the garden wall that led me to the kingdom." She explained.

She put her, Truffula, Jewel and Month's plate in the sink and then she noticed there were some unwashed dishes, and start to noticed that the cottage has dust all over the place, the floor need mopping and sweeping and that some of the clothes need cleaning. "Hey Mr. Lorax, how this beanpole ever has time to clean his house?" She asked , sweeping her finger on an dusty pottery bowl and see it's really dusty.

"No, he's always busy working on his invention." The Lorax said. "But every time he try to sell one he get tomatoes thrown at him." Kinara was in shock, how dare someone treated somebody ,who trying to sell an invention, like a town jester.

"Well! That's just plain cruel! Throwing tomatoes at him like some terrible tuba player!" Kinara said in anger, the Lorax looked at her confused. "What's a tuba?" The Lorax asked as Kinara facepalmed.

"Never mind." Kinara said as she got an idea of generosity. "That's it!" Kinara exclaimed as the Lorax and the others got confused. "We'll clean up the place for him to make him feel better.," Kinara explained. "But what about the crown search?" Minty quacked. "We'll find it after we're done." Kinara added. "Now where the broom?" Looking around the house for one. She eventually found it next to the sink.

"Can we help?" The Lorax asked, holding at mop, Jewel holding a dust cloth, Minty holding a washcloth, Truffula holding a furniture polisher and cloth. Kinara heard some neighing and saw Applejack neighing to help.

"Okay." Kinara said, graceful for their help. "Lorax, you get the mopping. Jewel get the dusting. Minty get the dishes. Truffula, the polishing. Applejack, the laundry. And I'll do the sweeping." Kinara said as they got cleaning. While they were cleaning, some of the animals peeked out the window, seeing the people they earlier. Knowing that they mean no harm, they decided to help them and Kinara appreciated. Some of the Swommie swans and Humming fishes helped Minty with the dishes, the Barbloots and Swommie swans helped Kinara, Jewel, Truffula and the Lorax, and the Humming fishes helped Applejack with the laundry.

Kinara looked out the window, hoping to find the crown.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the California's shake and beef house, home of California's best hamburgers." The waitress said, kinda confused about the strange skin color of the customers she serving. It was Flammetta, Venus and Thora wearing hoodies, jeans and gem pendants. "How may I serve you." The waitress said.<p>

Flammetta looked at her menu then looked at the waitress and said. "I'll have the hot wings and Sprite. And make it really hot that it will make the roof of your mouth melt." As the waitress got in shock and disbelief.

"Okay?" She said. She turned to Venus and Thora. "What would you girls like?" She asked.

"I'll have the tacos and orange soda." Venus said.

"And I'll have a hamburger with fries and a cola." Thora said

"Ok , I'll be with your lunch in a few minutes." The waitress said as she walked away. Flammetta groaned in annoyed. "I can't believe we couldn't make the location on where the pure heart." She said in anger.

"Yeah, it to mention we stuck in this place until we find here. Venus said, frustrated as the waitress came back with their food.

"Really? Course I think this place is just the best." Thora said, pointing at window smiling while Venus got annoyed by her peanut head partner.

Flammetta looked at Thora annoyed while eating a wing. "Oh really, there maybe we should live here and give up on being powerful spirits and YOU being empress of thunder!" Flammetta said.

"No!" Thora said.

"Then shut up and let's just find the pure heart and crown!" Flammetta said angrily.

Venus drunk her soda and said. "But there are at least 50 states here and we don't have any of our substances powers."

"That's why we have these pendants to absorb the substances we need for our powers." Flammetta said, directing to the gem pendants around their necks. Flammetta's red, Venus's green and Thora's light blue.

"Let's just hope the pure heart hasn't find the crown yet." Venus said

* * *

><p>After cleaning the house and looking for the crown in the valley but no luck, Kinara, the Lorax and the others came back at the cottage. "We searched every tree, river and ground of the whole valley, and no sign or gem of the crown." Kinara said as she sat on the couch. She then begin to yawn. The Lorax noticed it then said. "You tired?"<p>

"Yeah, I guess cleaning up a house and looking for a magic crown makes a person sleepy." Kinara said as she laid down on the couch. "I think I'll take a nap then I'll look again." As she got comfortable in the couch and fell fast asleep.

Minty flew into the closet and got a blanket for Kinara, she placed it on her as she, Jewel and Truffula went to sleep on the couch. The Lorax went outside then heard the sounds of wheels, he then saw the Onceler has came back ,with his clothes covered with tomatoes , on his wagon pulled by Melvin his trusted mule followed him as he stood by his side as he nuzzled his waist abit to comfort him.

"Hey, I'm guessing you didn't make a sell today." The Lorax said, walking towards him. "No!" Onceler said grumpily.

Once-ler, scowling as he tried to scrub his clothing and said. Grrrr... This is week has been the worst days of my life moving here. I mean first the waterfall incident then being tomatoed." Angrily as the Lorax and Melvin looked at him, worriedly. I mean this stuff will NEVER gonna wash out! I think they mutate their tomatoes to-" then he saw Melvin by him and him and the Lorax looking at him, he sighed and gave them a small smile. Sorry, guys... I guess I'm a little stressed out today." he said as the Lorax looked away , slightly worried Onceler was already in a bad mood today but if he saw Kinara he would really blow a fuse.

"I'm gonna wash up and take a nap." Onceler said as he walk towards them cottage. "Kid wait!" The Lorax said, blocking Onceler out of the way.

"What's wrong?" Onceler asked.

The Lorax tried to think of a distract and said. "You left the stove on!"

"WHAT?!" Onceler said as he ran in the house. The Lorax facepalmed on his distract then ran in. "Wait!" The Lorax said, trying to explain for Kinara.

Onceler looked at stove confused then looked at the Lorax and said. "What are you talking about? The stove isn't on." Confused, then he looked around the house and saw that the floor been swept. "That's strange I don't remember sweeping the floors?" He said as he looked at the Lorax.

"Maybe you swept yesterday but don't remember?" The Lorax said, laughed nervously.

Onceler then saw the dishes has been washed, his clothes hanging on the clothesline, and everything dusted. He then looked at the Lorax with a stern look on his face and said. "Moustache, what's going on and who's been in my house?"

The Lorax daughter stumbled , trying to explain when they heard a little sound of muttering. They turned to the couch and saw a big lump on it, Onceler walked towards the couch. "If this one of the animals again, I am gonna.." He said as he pulled the cover back, then saw a girl laying asleep with a duck and a mouse. In shock, Onceler backed up a little, grabbed the Lorax and went out the door. He looked at him with a stern look on his face and said. "WHO in the world is that?"

"Now kid, I know what it looks like but you have to understand.." The Lorax said, trying to reason with him.

"Oh, I understand that there's a girl sleeping in the couch." Onceler angrily respond. "This is like Goldilocks and the three bears."

"At least she cleaned up for you." The Lorax muttered.

Onceler heard the mutter, he looked at the Lorax. "She cleaned my house for me?" He asked confused, No one has EVER done anything nice for him.

"Yeah,she and her animals friends cleaned the whole place up when she heard you were having a bad time." The Lorax said as Onceler looked away confused about this act of kindness to him, nobody has ever been kind to him. Whenever a few people came to the valley for a stroll they still away from him and never ask about his thneed.

"Well, maybe I can talk to her a little." Onceler said , kinda nervous.

"Yeah, go in there and introduce yourself to her." The Lorax said, shoving Onceler back into the house. Onceler was a bit nervous about meeting her, he never talk to a girl before.

They went in and saw Kinara was still sleeping in the couch. "On second thought, maybe we should wait until she wakes up and if she exhausted from cleaning up who are we to..." Onceler said quietly, trying to avoid distributing her sleep but then they heard some muttering and saw Kinara started to stretch and roll in the couch. They knew she was about to wake up

"She waking up! What should I do?" Onceler said, panicking.

"Calm down, just try to make small talk to her when she wakes up." The Lorax said, trying to calm him down as Onceler stand in front of the couch. Kinara finally woke up and stretched some more. She yawned and said. "Man, I wonder if the owner is back.." Then she see Onceler standing in front of her, she yelped a little then fell off the couch.

Onceler went over to couch . "Oh my god, are you okay?" He said , holding his hand to help her up.

"Yeah I think so..." Kinara said, rubbing her head then she looked up and saw Onceler. She looked at him kinda enchanted for she had never seen such a charming, young man like him in all her life-and he wasn't even a prince. She looked at his hand a little nervous as she reached out and grabbed his hand as she is hoisted up.

They looked at each other for a little bit before Kinara started talking first. "So.. You must be Beanpole that the Lorax been talking about." Kinara said as she holded out her hand. "I'm Kinara.

Onceler looked at her hand with a small nervous smile as they shook hands. He was actually that she didn't hesitate by the tomatoes smell. The truth is Kinara actually didn't mind the smell. " I'm Onceler. " he said.

* * *

><p>And that was chapter 8 of Frozen Love. Pretty soon, I'll be back with some artwork of the chapter.<p>

I hope you enjoyed it. : )


	9. Another Waterfall Rescue

_I'm back with my ninth chapter of Frozen Love. I like to thank blooodrosered and subarntimewaster for the follows and comments on both of my stories and Some of the artist who fav my art on DevinantArt, I really appreciate these favs. _

_So here's the next chapter._

_I do not own The Lorax or the characters. They belong to "Illumination Entertainment and Dr Seuss" . The Ocs belong to Me HeartQueen14._

_Chapter 9: Another Waterfall Rescue._

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of silent, Kinara started to talk. "So umm, Sorry if I invade your home while you're away."<p>

Once-ler looked at her. "It's okay since Mustache let you in." He said, looking annoyed at the Lorax. "Thanks for cleaning my house for me."

Kinara gave him a small smile. "Your welcome." She said. "I just thought you need a little cheering up after I heard you have a hard time of selling your invention."

"She has a really cute smile." Once-ler thought in his mind then blushed. "Why did I think that! I mean I just met her." Then he said. "Yeah I just got back from town." Looking at his tomato stained clothes.

Kinara looked at his clothes and said. "Well, by the tomatoes stained clothes and the smell of rotten produce I guess you haven't sold one of your invention." As Once-ler looked away with a frown, Kinara cursed herself, she then looked at him. "Hey, you mind if I see your invention?" She asked politely.

Once-ler was in disbelief. No has ever been interested in his Thneed. Excited, Onceler pulled out the Thneed from his bag. " THIS is a thneed! My very own invention, that can do the work of thousands!"

Kinara looked at it curious along with Minty and Jewel. "The work of thousands? How so?" She asked.

"Well due to its all-natural microfibers, the thneed is ultra moldable!" Onceler said as he morphed it into a hat and placed it in her head.

Kinara looked up at her head as she was quite amazed at it, yet still curious as she placed her hands on it abit as she felt how soft it was. "It feels softer than silk." She said, rubbing her cheeks with a sleeve that was sticking out

Once-ler grinned, someone actually like his invention ."Soft and comfy, isn't it? Give it a sniff, see how it smells."

Kinara took the sleeve and sniffed it abit. "Hmm..." As she sniffed it abit more. "It smells...just like butterfly milk." She said as she sniffed it even more. The smell was so intoxicating, she almost suffocate herself in it.

Once-ler nodded happily and said "Yep! Smells good, doesn't it? That's just another wonderful thing about the thneed."

"That is quite interesting..." Kinara said ,smiling while Minty and Jewel sniffed it too. "How did you made it?"

"By some manly knitting." Onceler said proudly.

"Really?" Kinara said interested. "But what's it made of?" She asked.

The Lorax decided to answer that question for her. "It's made out of precious, freshly-chopped Truffula Trees!" He said , glaring at Onceler

"What?!" Kinara said, looking at Once-ler shocked even angry. "You chopped down a tree to make this..?" Holding the Thneed at him.

"Yes..." Once-ler said, looking down. "But it was just one tree!" He said , trying to reason with her.

Kinara rubbed her forehead, looked at Once-ler, and sighed. "Look Once-ler is it? One tree is more than just a tree. It's a symbol of life in the world. Lets said if someone wanted an apple from a apple tree but instead of picking them they chop down the tree to get them down, but it only causes them to get bruised, destroyed AND No more apples would grow because it was chopped down." Kinara respond angrily. "Not only that there'll be no more apples but no more photosynthesis that give us the air we need!"

Once-ler looked at her sad. "I've never thought about that before." He said as his head hung. "I just needed something to make my thneed, and chopping a tree seemed the easiest way to do it." He then said sadly. "Sorry."

Kinara looked at him sternly then sighed, shaking his head. "But: I-I've changed... I promised I would never chop down another tree, and I haven't... since then..." Once-ler said, smiling sadly

Kinara looked at him as she looked at his eyes as she soon softened her face abit as she sighed again." Well I guess I could give a chance. As she smiled abit uneven. "And IS it true about what you said about a promise of no more cutting down of the trees?"

Once-ler nodded quickly. "Yeah! I really did, I promised Mustache here that I wouldn't." He said, pointing to the Lorax. "And I kept my promise! "

The Lorax rolled his eyes. "It DID take a bit of "persuasion", but he did..." He said, looking at The Onceler.

Kinara looked at him, confused along with Minty and Jewel. "What kind of persuasion? She asked, curious as she wanted to know as she crossed her arms.

Onceler looked at her. "Oooohh, nothing much." He said in sarcasm." Just THROWING my bed in a river and almost washing me over a WATERFALL!" He said angrily , glaring at the Lorax.

Kinara's eyes widen a little bit, yet she found it hard to believe almost. Minty and Jewel were in shock too. "Throwing your bed into a river and going over a waterfall? That sounds...um...a little far-fetched." Just How did he put your bed in the river?

Once-ler, hands on hips: HE hooked the animals into carrying it down the valley to the riverbank...  
>Kim: AND How pray tell did they get the bed out of your um...House tent?<br>Lorax, interjecting: They carried it out the window. We tried going through the door first, but the bed was too wide and we didn't wanna wake Beanpole up.

"Ohh I see. Thank you for explaining it Mister Lorax." Kinara said, looking at him and then to the Onceler. "Well that's surely something to believe especially what I went through since yesterday."

Onceler looked at her confused. "Y.. Yesterday?" He said then looked at the Lorax. "What happened yesterday?" He asked.

Kinara then looked at Minty and Jewel worried, what if he don't believe her or what if he do believe her then call someone about her. Minty and Jewel looked at her then shrugged, Kinara sighed, she can't keep her identity for long. So she looked at Onceler and said. "Well, yesterday when I was at the my kingdom's Summer Ball a dragonfly fairy came to me, she gave me a quest to complete some Magic of Love thing and find a crown of friendship because I'm the Ice of Pure Heart. So I ran away from my castle and she teleported me here. And that storm you saw this morning that was me." As she looked away.

Onceler looked at her for a few minutes and said. "Heh yeah, that's a good story Kinara." He chuckled as Kinara looked at him, confused and slightly annoyed. He chuckled again. "A princess being outside her precious castle on her own?" He said.

"Excuse me?" Asked Kinara in a tone that didn't suggest ignorance , more annoyance as Minty and Jewel quickly hid in her backpack. When Kinara got in that tone, its not good. "What does that suppose to mean?" She said.

Onceler put his hands up in defeat. " . Kinara easy." He said. "It's just that your story sounds too unbelievable to believe." As Kinara got a little angry. "I mean a princess being on a quest on her own in the world, that's so totally unbelievable." Then Kinara madly irritated.

"What do you mean a princess being on her own in the outside world is UNBELIEVABLE?" Kinara said angrily as Minty zipped the backpack quick and the Lorax backed away a bit.

"Kinara, All I'm saying is that some princess who been in their big castle for their entire life wouldn't last a day on their own." Onceler explained.

Kinara looked at Once-ler in anger. "And what if a princess can handle being in the outside even if she been outside her castle gates before." She said angrily.

Onceler got irritated now and said. "They only handle that because that's their kingdom. And its not my fault I think princess can't depend doing things on there and that your little fairy is a figurine of imagination, Miss Make believes."

Kinara gasped then looks at him with her eyes turning ice blue and in pure anger. "Me making believes?" As she got in Once-ler's face. "For your inform, that fairy tale story really happened and that fairy happens to be real and she gave me something no one else have, Sir Treelegs!" She said as her fingers started to form ice.

"I'll believe your story when pigs fly." Once-ler said angrily.

. "Oh is that so?!" She said as she got her backpack, satchel and journal. "Well, I think I should be going, I have a big quest that I so-you-think princess like me has to do on her own." She said angrily as she marched her way out of the door. She slammed the door shut as her eyes turn brown again. "Come in, Applejack." She said as she walked away. Applejack followed her. Once-ler and The Lorax peeked by his window seeing her leave, but then closed the shades, looking sad.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Florabelle, the whole kingdom was worried for their missing young princess. Posters were posted all over town, People were frankly worried and hope the their young princess is safe. In the Florabelle castle, the King and Queen were sitting in their thrones, worried about their little Kinny Winnie.<p>

John rubbed his head,confused and worried. "Why on earth would Kinara leave home?" He said

"I don't know. I don't know, but Kinara would never leave with a reason." Melissa said, worriedly.

"But what reason why Kinara would?" John said as he and Melissa think of a reason.

Then Melissa thought of one and looked at John really concerned. "If she ran away because she remembered about... The incident." She said as her eyes got watery and John gasped. He then hold his crying wife, trying to comfort her. "Honey.." He said as he held Melissa's chin up to get her to look at him. "No matter the reason we will find our baby girl." As he hold Melissa tightly with a few tears in his eyes.

Ella was peeking out of the door when she heard them talking. She looked away with tears in her eyes and run away to her room. She slammed the door shut and flopped on her bed, crying. Starlight jumped on the bed, saw Ella crying, and tried to comfort her. Ella looked up at Starlight with tears running down her face. "It's all my fault Starlight. I should have never threatened to take away her freedom." She said as she hold Sapphire for comfort. Then she hears a knock on the door, Ella and Starlight looked at each other then Ella walks up to the door. She opened it and see her personal caretaker, Elinor. "Elinor?" As she went in. "What are doing here?"

"I was just down the hall when I saw you coming down crying." Elinor says. "What do you mean about " taking her freedom away?"

Ella looked away with a few tears then sighed sadly, looked at Elinor and said. "Yesterday at the ball, I found out she's been sneaking out of the gates for 5 years so I told her that I was gonna tell Mom and Dad about it."

She has? Has she?" Elinor said surprised.

"Yes! But I never would have except for her to run away because of it and the whole thing is my fault." Ella said as she sobbed in her hands. "I wish I would have spend more time with her when we were kids."

Elinor patted her back to comfort her. "Well, maybe there's a way you can fix this and your sisterly friendship." As Ella looked up confused.

"How?" Ella said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"You have to find Kinara out there by leaving the castle." Elinor said.

"What?!" Ella was taken back, she has been outside the gates for a long time. "M-me? Out there? In the outside world?" Ella got up from the bed and said. " . . noo. I can't. I just can't."

Elinor and Starlight looked at her worriedly. "But Ella, you have to! It's the only way you can find her."

Ella thought for a moment, closed her eyes shut then looked with determined look on her face. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the nighttime in Truffula Valley, Kinara, Minty, Jewel and Applejack settled down in a pink Truffula tree. Kinara was upset and angry as she mumbled to herself. "Well of all y- That Treelegs! Think I'm not able to handle the outside world on my own!" She said, growling angry.<p>

Minty quacked to Kinara. Kinara looked at Minty surprised. "What do you mean he got a point?" She said , confused. Jewel squeaked on the next one. "Well maybe i have been alright outside the gates." She said and Minty quacked again as Kinara looked down , a little sad. "Well I guess I was a little harsh on him since he had a hard day and I should have kept the princess thing a secret."

Applejack neighed to Kinara and she nodded. "You're right, Applejack. I should apologize to him." Kinara said as she took out her journal. Then she thought for a minute and looked at them, slightly worried. "What if he doesn't want to see me again or come there again?" She said. They shrugged and they all tried to think of a way. Then Kinara noticed something about her journal it wasn't HER journal. It was green with music notes and Once-ler's name on the cover.

"Oh no..." Kinara said, faceplaming and shaking her head. "I must have picked up his journal by mistake." Well maybe I can bring it back and apologize to him, right Truffula?" Truffula? " Kinara looked in the satchel and saw Truffula wasn't in there. Panicking, Kinara searched in her backpack even took out some stuff but Truffula was nothing anywhere. "Oh no no no noo!" This is bad really bad! Kingdom in jeopardy bad." Kinara said, . Jewel squeaked, worriedly. "You do remember where you last seen her right?" Kinara paused for a moment and run off. Minty, Jewel and Applejack followed her.

Kinara searched frantically on top of the Truffula trees that were pink like Truffula. She used a rock to help her look up a little. "Fruit, nest, feathers.." Minty, Jewel and Applejack looked at her, worried. Minty quacked worriedly. "Okay, I won't." Kinara said then looked in another tree, frantically. "Come on, come on!" Then suddenly Kinara's locket fell off her open backpack and rolled away. "Ah! My locket!" Kinara said as she ran after it. It was heading towards the edge of the river, Jewel managed to grabbed it but fell over the edge and into the river. "Jewel!" Kinara shouted in fright. Then she jumped in the river, used a bark for support and swam towards Jewel. "Jewel quick, Grab on."

Jewel swam towards her and climbed on the bark as she climbed on Kinara's shoulder. "Ha.. Its alright Jewel, I got you." As Kinara hug her softly. "Now I'll just swim us back to shore and..." Then she noticed they were heading towards the rapid part of the river. "Ohhhh Trouble!" As she and Jewel hugged each other with fear as they went down the rapids. Minty and Applejack went out to find some help.

* * *

><p>Once-ler got cleaned up and changed into other clothes. He was still angry and sad about his and Kinara's argument when he picked up his journal he discovered it was Kinara's. It was sky blue with white hearts and snowflakes on the cover with her name on it. "Huh, Kinara must have left it. Because I can..." He then thought of something. "No. Even if I did, she'll never forgive me for laughing at her story.<p>

Then he accidentally hit his foot on the foot of the bed. He yelped in pain while holding his foot and sitting on the bed. As he soothed his foot , a small coo came in. He turned towards the sound and saw a strange pink fuzzy creature sleeping on the pillow of the couch. He went up to the couch and picked up the puffling.

Truffula slowly opens her eyes confused then cooed cutely when she looked at Once-ler.

Once-ler was bewildered at the little creature. What kind of creature is this and these it belongs to Kinara? "Hi there, little fella." As he patted Truffula's head.

Truffula smiled cutely and cooed. Once-ler gave her a small smile then see the Lorax looking out of the window.

the Lorax went through the window. "What kind of creature is it?" Once-ler said as the Lorax went over to the couch.

"She's a puffling, Beanpole." Said the Lorax.

"And what's a puffling?" Once-ler said as he handed Truffula to him.

"Pufflings are furry spirit creatures from the Spirit World." The Lorax explained. "Kinara named her Truffula. As he patted her.

Once-ler was confused when he said " Spirit World" and said. "What in the world are you talking about Spirit World?"

The Lorax placed Truffula down on the couch and said. "The Spirit World is the world where all the spirits and fairies are. You see, before I came down here I was a good friend of the Spirit King , who ruled the Spirit World. He had 6 daughters who gave their gifts to a lot of newborns who they know that are born good and one of his daughters, Eria was Kinara's gift fairy who gave her pure heart and ice powers."

Once-ler looked down after hearing about it. "So, That story Kinara was saying was true." He said sadly and guilty. He wanted to make it up for her. "What I'm gonna do? Kinara probably never gonna forgive me."

The Lorax shook his head , sadly and said. "I don't know , Beanpole. But I'm sure she'll forgive you somehow."

Then they heard some quacking and neighing out the window, and see Minty and Applejack outside the window. Minty flew through the window and landed on the couch , quacking.

The Lorax ,understanding what Minty quacking, said. " They're saying that KINARA AND JEWEL FELL IN THE RIVER!" As Once-ler wide-eyed , wrapped his thneed around his neck and ran out the house with the others.

Kinara and Jewel held on to each other as they went the rapids with a few spins and bumps. They finally came to the end of the rapids and laughed-thinking that it's over for their troubles, but soon they saw what's up ahead with disappointed looks on their face.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kinara said as she tried to swim away.

Once-ler and the others began to run, his eyes wide, their feet slipping and sliding in the grass but they did not stop. As they reached the river, Minty quacked and pointed towards the river's waterfall looking at him and jumping towards the river. Once-ler looked from her to the water and saw Diamond and Jewel heading towards the falls.

"K-KINARA! J-JEWEL! Just hold on, W-we'll... Uh, think of something!" Once-ler said as they tried to think of a way to save Kinara and Jewel , then Once-ler finally spotted the thneed around his neck and formed an idea.

Kinara saw the others running toward the surface closer towards where they are as she and Jewel was almost close to the falls.

Once-ler unwrapped the thneed and twisted it into a lasso. He waited until Kinara and Jewel were 20 feet away from the edge. "Just abit closer... NOW!" Right when the two slipped over the waterfall, he threw the lasso with all his might. The loop flew over and landed square around Kinara, tightening gently around her waist as her fall was suddenly stopped.

Once-ler let out an "oomph!" and his feet slid across the ground. The others began to help him as they used their effort that pulled Kinara and Jewel back to the surface. But Applejack's strong strength cause Kinara and Jewel to fly up high and came to the surface with a hard thud on Kinara as she fell unconscious and Jewel jumped out of her with the locket in her teeth.

Once-ler and the others ran over, worriedly at unconscious Kinara on the ground.

"Kinara? Kinara, can you hear me?" Once-ler said as he check for a pulse and find one on her.

The Lorax and the others began to get anxious and worried for her ice friend. "Beanpole, try CPR!"

Once-ler got anxious. He knew it was the one way to save Kinara, but he was uneasy about giving mouth to mouth. "Okay, stand back, I'm about to perform CPR on Kinara." Soon Once-ler opened Kinara's mouth, took a deep breath and began placed his lips on her mouth and breathed some air in her mouth. Just as he's breathing into her mouth, Kinara woke up with wide-opened eyes and the first thing that she saw is Once-ler's lips connected with hers. When they two made eye contact, they jumped back from each other, while screaming. Kinara was coughing as water came out of her, Minty was patting her back to easy her. She then patted herself and was relieved that she was okay and sighed.

"O-oh, I'm alive! I'm alive!" Then Kinara pulled Once-ler in for a hug. "You saved mine and Jewel's life. Thank you!

Once-ler took a deep breath and got up to his feet and helped Kinara. "You're welcome. And I'm sorry for not believing your story about the fairy woman."

"And I'm sorry too for getting angry at you... But what made you.." Then Kinara started to get a little lightheaded. "Believe me..." As she fainted. Once-ler ran over and caught her before she could hit the ground as the others ran over too.

"Kinara! What's wrong? Is she okay?" The Lorax said in concern.

Once-ler placed his hand on her forehead and it was ice cold. "She's ice cold and she has a cold." He molded the thneed into a jacket and placed it on her. "We better get her back to the cottage before it gets worse." they walked back to the cottage. But as they were walking, Once-ler noticed the white streak on the left side of Kinara's hair spread. "What in the..." Once-ler said then Kinara started shifting abit for warmth. Once-ler looked at her sadly and worriedly as they reached to the house.

"You go ahead, I'll be back in the morning to check on her." The Lorax said as he walked away.

Once-ler opened the door and entered in with Minty, Jewel and Truffula as he laid Kinara on the bed. Once-ler went to the kitchen to makes some tea for Kinara. He stood by the tea kettle, waiting for it to heat up. He tapped his foot nervously, taking back glances every few seconds to check on her . The waiting was making him and the others a nervous wreck. But then, on one of Once-ler's nervous looks back, Kinara was beginning to open her eyes.

Kinara mumbled a little and saw she was in bed. " What happened ?" asked Kinara.

Once-ler came over with the tea pot and cups. "You pass out on your cold." As he poured the hot water in a cup. "Do you like Black tea, mint, berry, green, or spearmint?"

"Um.. Mint please." Kinara said.

Once-ler nodded as he put the mint bag in her cup and put spearmint in his cup. Kinara slurped her cup then sneeze a little with snowflakes coming out.

Once-ler saw it and was bewildered by it like the white streak in her hair spreading. He wanted to ask about it but he didn't want to output her, but he finally said. "So um.. Kinara about your um white hair streak um.. When did you get that ?"

Kinara hesitated a little but said. "Since I was a baby.." Then she looked at her snowflake birthmark on the top of her hand. "When I was just a baby, a dragonfly fairy named Eria gave me a gift of pure heart but also have me ice powers which gave me this white streak." Then she remembered her wet clothes. "Mind if I change to my pajamas?"

"Sure, bathroom over there." Once-ler said, pointing towards the bathroom door as she went in.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later, <em>Kinara changed to her sky blue nightgown. "Yeah, but why does it spread?" Once-ler asked in confusion.

"When ever I get a cold ,it spreads like when every I get sad or angry my eyes turns blue." Kinara said as Jewel handed her the locket. "Oh thanks goodness you two okay." Kinara said, clutching Jewel and the locket to her chest.

Once-ler looked in the locket when Kinara opened it and saw a picture of the royal family. "Who're these people? They look fancy?"

"They're parents and sister also the King, Queen and Princess of Florabelle." Kinara said.

Once-ler gasped in disbelief. "You really are a princess?!"

Kinara nodded and said. "Yes, and I understand why you didn't believe it because it was pretty unbelievable."

"But why did you ran away?" Once-ler said as Kinara looked down, looking sad.

"Yesterday last night, me and my sister got in a argument. I told her about my sneaking out of the castles gates for 5 years.. She got angry and was gonna tell our parents about it. She said that I'm not ready to leave the castle but I'm starting to think she's right... I mean..I only handle being okay in the kingdom ,but I only been here in the outside world for one day and I'm already having a hard time..I mean... I left Truffula, almost lost my locket and Jewel and almost became stutter on some rocks in the waterfalls... I-I don't know what to do now.. I don't how to handle being outside of the world.. I don't know if Ican find the crown.. I don't even know if I can do this quest.. I don't know if I'm ready for this." Soon Kinara was starting to weep for she was quite upset even ashamed about the day she had with the life threatening event.

Truffula flew to her shoudler and tried to comfort her sadly as Minty and Jewel did too. Then Kinara's fingertips formed ice and Once-ler got concerned that it might spread on her face the way she has her hand on her face. He also wondered what to do. The girl was crying! He didn't want to just stand there like an idiot! So, after a moment of consideration, he warily stepped over, and set a hand on her shoulder. The comforting hand soon turned into a full-out hug, his arms wrapping around her.

Kinara was surprised by the surprise hug but hugged back like a lost child. "Thank you." Kinara said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arm.

Once-ler looked at her with a sighed then laid her down on the bed and pulled up the cover. "Goodnight, Kinara." As Minty, Jewel and Truffula went to the bed with her. Once-ler changed into his pajamas and laid down on the couch. He closed his eyes and fell asleep through the moonlight night in the valley.

* * *

><p><em>Looks like Ella is in for the adventure that's waiting for her. This is HeartQueen14 signing out. <em>


	10. The Journey Begins Some More

_Hi everyone I'm back with the tenth chapter of Frozen Love. As you heard I have posted my new Valentines Day story for Frozen Love and posted a few artwork on it and Frozen Love. I really hope you all enjoy it and have a wonderful day._

_Chapter 10: The Journey Begins Some More_

_I do not own The Lorax. It belongs Dr. Seuss and Illumination Entertainment._

_The Ocs belongs to me, HeartQueen14. Don't try to steal them me._

* * *

><p>Late in the night in Florabelle, Ella has finished packing her supplies for the search. Starlight , who's laying on her bed, looked at Ella , wondering. Ella looked at Starlight and said. "Yes Starlight, I have to go out to find Kinara to rekindle our sisterly friendship and bring her back home."<p>

Starlight meowed and purred on the leg. Ella picked her up. "Of course you're coming with me, Twinkle Star. A princess and/or traveler is nothing without her little companion." As she nuzzled on Starlight's fuzzy cheek and smiled so did Starlight. She placed her in her satchel.

While looking through Kinara's room earlier, Ella found a strange box under her bed with a note that says 'One Day, Ella'. She placed it in her backpack , that she placed on her bed.

Ella then grabbed her magenta cloak and put it on. "Let's do this." She said, determinedly. As she opened the door with her backpacks and Starlight in her magenta satchel, she looked around to see if someone was around and left out. She ran down the stairs and through the halls. Soon, she approached the garden, she used a key , that Elinor gave her, to open it. She headed towards the garden wall and looked at it , wondering how to get over it.

"Hmm, now how does Kinara get over it?" Ella said, wondering as she placed her hand on the wall. Then suddenly, the wall started to glow dark pink at Ella's hand, she just fell through and the next thing she knows she's in the kingdom. Ella rubbed her head from the fall, then she looked at the wall , that stopped glowing. She touched it with her fingers for any suspensions but nothing else happened.

"That was odd." Ella said. Then she looked around the kingdom. She was a little frightened but put on a brave face. "I'll find you, Kinara." She said with a determined tone and was off for the journey ahead for her.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in California, Flammetta, Venus and Thora settled down in a small motel after searching for the crown and the pure heart in California with no success. They chaned into their pajamas and slept in separate beds, but Venus has to share hers with Thora.<p>

Venus grumbled as she laid in the bed with Thora , who was already asleep and snoring loudly. "WHY ME? Why do I have to share a bed with her?"

Flammetta laid down on her bed and said. "Because I'm the leader and you Lost to Odd Fingers!"

"No Fair!" Venus said , grumpily.

"Go to sleep, already!" Flammetta said. "In the morning, we'll look for the crown and pure heart in Oregon." As she turned off the light from the lamp between them in the table.

* * *

><p>In the morning of the Truffula Valley, Kinara, Once-ler, Lorax and the others were eating pancakes for breakfast. But Kinara was barely touching hers, the left side of her hair was still white and last night her eyes turned ice blue, she also looked sad.<p>

Once-ler knew that she was troubled by something even Minty and Jewel noticed. They wondered if she was still shaken from almost being drowned in a river. "Kinara!" Once-ler said as she looked away. "Is something wring?"

"I'll never complete the quest." Kinara said, looking down sadly.

Once-ler and the Lorax was a little confused, yet kept on listening.

"I'll never find the crown in the whole wide world to complete this quest. I almost became stain in a waterfall in one day... I'm a failure as a pure heart." She said, looking at her pure heart necklace as she got sadder after saying that.

Once-ler hold her left hand and said. "You're not a failure, Kinara! Just because you had a bad day yesterday doesn't mean that tomorrow will be worst. Like my Dad says, If things go wrong the first day, then the next next day will be even better on you.'"

"Well.. That is pretty true. But I have to find the crown before this Flammetta or someone else do." Kinara said, worriedly.

"Why do you want to find it so bad? Is its your princess crown?" Once-ler said, confused.

"Its not a ordinary crown, Once-ler. It's very important crown to the whole world. It's the Love of Friendship crown that fell somewhere in Greenville but it's only powerful if the pure heart is friends with the people of the five sister's gift. But I don't think I can find when I didn't know what to do." Kinara said, looking down then felt a hand on her shoulder.

Once-ler smiled and said. "Then we'll find it together." As Kinara smiled.

The Lorax smiled. "Count me in." Minty quacked, Jewel squeaked and Truffula cooed in agreement.

Kinara smiled and said. "Thanks you gu..gu... A.. A.." Minty and Jewel ducked for cover in Kinara's backpack as Once-ler, Lorax and Truffula got confused until Kinara sneezed loudly with snowflakes and snow came out of her mouth. When she did that, she accidentally at her snow breath at Once-ler , who was now coughing with a lump of snow on his upper lip like the Lorax's mustache and his hair slicked back like Kinara's,. Kinara gasped on what's she had done. "Oh my gosh, I'm SOOO sorry, Once-ler." As she blew her nose with tissue. "This never usually happens!"

Once-ler fixed his hair back and looked at her confused with the Lorax and Truffula. "What? You mean your snow breath?" He asked as he grabbed a box of tissues for Kinara.

She grabs one and said. "Yes, but only when I'm sick or if I'm near my allergies."

"Really? What are you allergic to?" The Lorax asked.

"Petunias. In fact, the last time when I was near petunias I froze my tutor Mr. Booker into a block of ice and he's still frozen." She said as Once-ler, Lorax and Truffula backed away abit. "Relax guys, I'm not gonna freeze you guys." They relaxed a bit. "So Once-ler, what gave you the idea of the Thneed anyway?" Kinara asked.

Once-ler rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Well...um.. When I was little, I been thinking of making something that everybody in the world need and that's when I thought of the Thneed." He said.

"Interesting. So do your parents support your dream?" Kinara said as the Lorax made hand gestures of silence.

Once-ler looked down a little and said. "Well.. Not my mom." As Kinara got a little concerned yet sad. "She never supported my dreams. She thinks it's a failure like me."

"WHAT?!" Kinara, the Lorax, Minty and jewel exclaimed, quacked and squeaked. "Pardon my French but your mother says like a uncaring." Kinara said as the Lorax nodded.

"Yeah, my dad was the only one who supported my thneed until he died. And after 12 years, my aunt Musa came into my life and support more like he did." Once-ler said.

"Well that's great that somebody support your Thneed." Kinara said as she and the others agree, then she thought in confusion. "Who's Aunt Musa?" They all said.

Once-ler explained as he took up their plates. "My aunt Musa is my Dad's sister who's a musician. She always been there for me when I need someone. She's just a great person."

Kinara, the Lorax and the others smiled. 'At least, someone cares about him.' Kinara thought in her mind.

"Well that's good that you have someone who cares about you , Once-ler." The Lorax said. Then suddenly, Kinara's Ice of Pure Heart necklace started to glow and poofed out a purple book with white stars and a wand with a swirl on the cover. They looked at the book with faces of surprise with wide-eyes as Truffula grabbed Kinara the book with her light purple telekinesis aura.

Kinara hold the book and looked at it a little surprised and frighted. "There's better not be a dark magic or anything frightening in here or I will scream so loudly that I would literary blow the roof off this ." Then she opened the book and there was a note. She read through it. "Dear Kinara, this is a book of magic spells to work on your magic. It is also a message book so you can write me the lessons on your journey. I hope to get a lot from you. Sincerely, Eria." She then opened the book and saw a pen inside. "I don't know how this book gonna work on my magic but okay." She said, holding the pen.

Once-ler looked at the book then remembered Kinara's journal. "Oh I just remembered!" He said as he took out the journal from his desk drew and give to Kinara.

"Oh, my journal!" Kinara said as she took out Once-ler's journal out her backpack. "And here's your. I took the wrong one when I left. I-I mean acci-Dentally took.. Since I thought it was mine..." She said, bumbling. She cleared her throat and handed Once-ler his journal. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Once-ler said as he finally noticed the snow mustache on him and wiped it off.

Kinara giggled a little but then felt another sneeze again. "A.. A.. " as Once-ler, the Lorax, Minty, Jewel and Truffula ducked for cover this this.

Applejack and Melvin were eating their breakfast of horse/mule food with a Truffula fruit. Applejack looked up from the window and saw that Kinara was about to sneeze. Quickly, he ducked Melvin and himself just in time before Kinara let out a huge sneeze. "Achooo." They looked at each other worriedly then looked up. There the cottage was covered in snow.

Once-ler, Lorax, Kinara and the others came out of the snow heap. Once-ler spitted out some snow from his mouth."Maybe we should focuse on your cold first." Once-ler said.

* * *

><p>In the morning back somewhere in the woods, near a big bush from behind it was Ella who was asleep as she used her satchel as a pillow and used a blanket she brought along to keep warm and Starlight was asleep on her lap. Starlight wakes up and went up to Ella ,tickling her nose with her tail.<p>

Ella feel a fuzzy tickle in her nose and sneezed awake then looked at her with a annoyed face. "Starlight, what did we talk about nose tickling your tail is like a feather duster." As she shield her eyes from the the bright sky. She placed the blanket back in her back pack. Getting up she said. "Now let's go find Kinara." As she and Starlight walked down.

But then Ella tripped on a rock and fell in a mud puddle. "Eww!" Ella said as she got up and saw her clothes muddy. "Great, now what I am going to wear?"

Starlight paws at her backpack. Ella opened it and took out the box that Kinara left her. Inside was a light green tank top, a denim skirt and black boots.

"So this is what commanders wear?" Said Ella, looking at the tank top.

After a while, Ella was dressed in the clothes and had her hair in a ponytail and continue on the way. She stumbled to a town called Gracenlot , where it looked like a modern village yet kinda like her kingdom. The people were dressed differently and some had phones. There were shop, stores and cars. Ella got a little nervous but said with a determined face. "We'll find you, Kinara." And started on her way through the town.

**_I never knew the world is quite like this_**

**_Where everything is strange around_**

**_With a taste of upside down_**

Ella walked around and looked at things that she never seen before. She looks at Starlight confused just as she is.

**_Getting on my feet, with shoes that aren't so sweet_**

As she wasn't used to the shoes that Kinara gave her and fell down a little. A man walked by and looked at Ella ,confused but walked out.

Ella got up, looked at a store window then made a determined face again.

**_But in hopes to find my sister_**

**_Got to learn just like her_**

Ella and Starlight went around the town, study on the new discoveries like a teenage girl texting on her phone, a brunch of kids playing baseball, and a man buying flowers to a pretty brunette.

**_They have simple teacher who look so young_**

Ella looked through a window in a daycare where a young woman is teaching her class ABC.

**_I still don't get these strange clothes, jewelry, or funny phones_**

Ella looked at her clothes strangely and wondered is this what commander wear.

**_Everything's confusing when it seems so new. _**

**_I look a little closer and its start to feel stranger too._**

Ella and Starlight straight walked down the sidewalk and almost ran into a kid riding on a skateboard. Starlight jumped in Ella's arm as the boy rode away with a few others kids on roller skate and scooter. Ella looked at them, strangely.

**_What a outside world._**

**_What a outside world._**

Ella found a restroom and went in with Starlight. She looked at the mirror on her new clothes in appearance. Then suddenly, a man walked out of a stall, they both screamed when they saw each other. The manclosed the stall with himself in there.

**_It's hard discovering the O_****_utside World_**

She ran away with Starlight. The door sign realized to be a men's restroom.

Frightened, Ella was just standing in the sidewalk scared along with Starlight as people went around.

**_Going through the hard end of the Outside World_**

**_The Outside World_**

* * *

><p><em>I'm finally finished with the tenth chapter and will be back with next chapter of "Frozen Love" and final of "Truffula Valentines Day". I like to thank my watchers, followers and friends for reviewing onon my stories and artwork. <em>

_The Outside World is similar to Equestria Girl's " A Strange New World" that belongs to Daniel Ingram._


	11. Just Started

_I'm back with my ninth chapter of Frozen Love. I like to thank blooodrosered and subarntimewaster for the follows and comments on both of my stories and Some of the artist who fav my art on DevinantArt, I really appreciate these favs.__So here's the next chapter. A little hint: Ella meets a certain someone too. I also thank Cursed Sapphire Heart for following on my story._

_I do not own The Lorax or the characters. They belong to "Illumination Entertainment and Dr Seuss" . _

_The Ocs and story belong to Me HeartQueen14._

_Chapter 11: Just Started_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Florabelle, The King and Queen found out that Ella was missing too. Now the kingdom was in a complete panic. Now there are two princesses missing. In the castle, John and Melissa were sitting in their thrones, worried.<p>

"I don't understand, how could Kinara and Ella have left the castle?" John said, wondering how was it possible for them to leave the castle in the first place.

"That's a good question." Melissa said ,confused. "Why the gates were window shut years ago. After that terrible night, the girls went snuck out to play and..." As she remebered the horrible night but then sighed worriedly.

John grumbled in despair. "Whatever did the girls do to leave the castle.. Why would the girls leave home in the first place?" He said in pure concern.

William was sitting in his spare throne. "Young kids, son!" He said. "Don't worry, the girls are grown now. If Kinara remembered the incident and the separation, then Ella is probably out there , looking for her to rekindle their relationship to each other and bring her back home."

Melissa and John thought for a moment. Maybe William is right... Maybe Ella is finding Kinara. John just sighed and said. "Maybe you're right, father. I hope Ella is okay, being in the outside world."

"Oh come on,Johnny! How much trouble can one princess have on her first day?" William said.

* * *

><p>Back in Gracenlot, Ella and Starlight were walking down the sidewalk and went passed a vending machine. Ella looks inside the vending machine, hungrily. She hasn't eaten since last night, she saw a bag of fruit snacks and was excited to have one. But unfortunately, she didn't know how does the vending machine work. She tried shaking it a few times but nothing, she even tried kicking it but hurted her foot.<p>

As she holding her foot in pain, a teenage girl walked up to Ella. "Excuse me." She said as she went up to the vending machine. Ella looked at her as she said. "But I need some Doritos." She put a dollar in the machine, pushed a couple of number, and a bag of Doritos came out. "Voilà!" She said as she walked away with the bag.

Ella sighed defeatedly. "Its hopeless, Starlight." She said as she walked away. "I don't know a single thing about the outside world. But if I'm going to find Kinara and learn about the world, I'm gonna help some help and research."

Starlight meowed in confusion and Ella explained. "Well according what my tutor, Ms. Frankberg said, these places has stores.. I know it probably has one with..." She went by a small store. Curious, she went in and saw it was filled with a lot of things. "The things I need." As she walked in the store. She looked at some books, picked one up and read the title. "Discovering new things for beginners. Well that's a convenience." She said as she took the book. She came up to the cash register with the book, food, and water.

The man ,who was working the cash register, asked Ella when he was the supplies. "You're a far away from home, are you?"

"Um.. Yes but actually I'm trying to find someone." Ella said. "You wouldn't happen to see a girl with black hair with a white streak and brown eyes, did you?" She asked.

"No nobody, I just opened this store and you're the only customer I have so far." The man said. Then suddenly, the door opened and came a 26 year old man with red hair, purple eyes, has a strubble and wearing woodsman clothes. He walked in the store. "You and this young man here." He said as he and Ella looked at the woodsman. "Summer sale on sunscreen." He said, excitedly for a sale.

Ella looked at the woodsman as he walked up to her close. Ella felt a little uncomfortable but when she looked at his face. To her own surprise, her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks took on a slightly rosy hue. He was handsome in a very rough and masculine way. She didn't know what this feeling in her for a guy, she didn't felt this way to Charles , who shall not be mention. She founded herself unable to move her eyes away from him.

"Excuse Me, but the carrots are behind you." The woodsman said.

"Oh, sorry." Ella said as she stepped aside and he took a bag of carrots from the rack next to the cash register.

"The carrots will be $2.75, sir." The cashier said.

The woodsman grumbled. "I'm afraid I don't have that many money. But hey, what you except?" The woodsman said. "I sell wood for a living." Pointing out to the cart filled with logs, attached to a brown horse.

Ella giggled a little. "Whoa, a woodsman that sells woods. That's um..." Then the woodsman looked at her, strangely. She cleared her throat. "That's unfortunate." She said aas the woodsman left the store.

Ella looked back at him, sadly. 'Poor man.' She thought in her mind. She then realized what she thought. 'Why I'm feeling this way to him? I just met him and I'm already feeling strange towards him.' The cashier checked out her items and asked her. "Is that all, ma'am?" Ella looked at the bag of carrots and thought for a minute.

The woodsman was about to get on his cart when Ella came out the store. "Hey!" She shouted, grabbing his attention. She took out the bag of carrots and hands it to him, kindly.

The woodsman takes the bag of carrots and said. "Thanks. You know I don't think I seen you before in Gracenlot."

Ella jumped back a little. She needed to think of a fake name for herself or she'll be realize as a princess. "Oh, umm my name's..." She looks around to make up a name, she heard a woman called her daughter, Kim. 'Kim.'' She thought in her mind, she looked around again and saw a sparkling dress. 'Sparkle.' Then she finally said. "Kim Sparkle.

"The name's Jack Treelock." He said, holding his hand to shake. Ella was a little confused by the gesture and disgusted by Jack's hand that were a little dirty and dry, but she didn't want to be rude or she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jack. Um... I was just wondering.. You haven't to seen a girl with brown eyes and black hair with a white streak, haven't you?" Ella asked. But Jack shook his head, no. Ella sighed sadly and said. "Well thanks, Jack." She then remembered something. "Umm.. Do you know where a library is?"

Jack smiled and said. "Sure, I can take you there if you and your cat like."

Ella blushed scarlet red. She know she shouldn't go with a stranger but he seems so nice and seems nothing like Charles. So she said. "Um.. Sure."

"Okay, hop on Buck." Jack said, referring to the brown horse behind him.

Ella looked at Buck curious. She almost forgot the time she never seen a horse since she almost never leave her room. "So this is your transportation?" Ella asked.

Jack looked at her confused. "Yes..What, you never seen a horse before?" He said.

Ella blushed embarrassingly and said. "Umm.. No I just never rode a horse before." Then she smiled, nervously.

Jack and Buck looked at each other, confused but shook it off, and he insisted that they get on Buck already. He helped Ella up and they rode off to the public library.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Once-ler's cottage, Kinara was laying on the couch with Truffula, reading the magic spell book on different spells. Her hair was a little back to normal and so was her eyes. Once-ler was making her soup to help with her cold. The Lorax, Minty and Jewel volunteered to dig out the leftover snow Kinara made earlier with some shovels.<p>

The Lorax swiped the sweat off his forehead when they finished scooping. "Woo, that's the last of it."

"Thanks, guys. I really appreci..." Kinara said as she felt another sneeze come in.

The Lorax grumbled along with Minty and Jewel. "I hate colds." He said as Kinara released a loud sneeze and they ducked ,but this time the snow flew out of the window. They looked out the window, bewildered and confused. "It flew out the window."

"Yeah, sometimes my sneeze snow hit other places." Kinara said.

Once-ler went over to the couch with the bowl of soup and glass of orange juice. "Well, where does it go?" He asked.

Kinara thought for a minute and said. "I don't know..." Once-ler handed her the soup. "Thanks."

Once-ler looked at Truffula curiously, wondering what does a puffling do. "So Kinara, what can Truffula do?" He asked.

Kinara picked up Truffula, curiously and said. "I don't know, Eria said that she would do something that will help me." Then she smiled at Truffula. "But I don't care if she unable to do something helpful, nothing can stop me from caring about Truffula." She said as she nuzzled Truffula, who cooed.

Once-ler and the Lorax smiled at Truffula. "Well, I'm sure she has something that makes her special." The Lorax said.

Just as that time, Pipsqueak peeked out of the window, curiously. Kinara noticed Pipsqueak and gasped and squealed in delightful cuteness. She got up from the couch and ran up to the window. "Who's this cute little guy?" She said, picking up Pipsqueak.

"That's Pipsqueak, he's a baby bar-ba-loot." Once-ler said, petting Pipsqueak's head.

"He's so adorable! Just like Truffula!" Kinara said, petting Pipsqueak.

Truffula flew to Pipsqueak. He looked at her, curiously and then waved hello, cooing. Truffula cooed back, happily to have a friend.

Kinara, Once-ler and the Lorax smiled warmly. "Aww, they're friends already." Kinara said. Then suddenly something amazing happened, Truffula started to glow and soon she turned into a baby bar-ba-loot too, but was still pink with blue eyes. They gapped in surprise by the transform. "Whoa, that just blew my mind... How in Florabelle did Truffula do that?" Kinara said in shocked.

"Hmm.. Pufflings do have different talents and have strong smell for sweets. Truffula's may be shape shifting." The Lorax said.

"So Truffula is a shapeshifting puffling." Kinara said. "Cool." As she petted Truffula's head.

"Yes.. Wait did you said puffling can smell sweets?" Once-ler asked.

"Yeah, why?" The Lorax said, confused. "Wait.. You guys wouldn't happen to have any sweets, do you?

Kinara's eyes widened in realization and nervousness. "Umm.. Once-ler, this is absolutely positively great soup." Kinara said, trying to change the subject and drinking the soup straight from the bowl.

Curiously, Truffula sniffed on Kinara's backpack and squealed in delight. Once-ler noticed it and said, pointing at Kinara. "Aha, I knew it!" He said.

Kinara giggled nervously but gave in. "Okay! I brought my uh.. Secret stash of sweets with me from home." As she opened her backpack. "You guys want some?" She offered. "I got gummy bears, gummy worms, marshmallows, chocolate truffles, chocolate caramel, chocolate mint, and taffy."

"Ohh, did you said marshmallows?" Once-ler said, cheerily.

"Yeah, you can have some. Just don't tell anybody about my secret stash." Kinara said as she handed Once-ler the bag of marshmallows with her aura.

"Thanks." Once-ler said. No one has ever offer him anything. In a playful mood to cheer her up b he took out a marshmallow and said. "Well I got one of these for the CUTEST, LITTLE PRINCESS I EVER SAW! Yummy! Yum yum!" Squishing the marshmallow and made a funny goofy face. Kinara started giggling and began to laughed at his funny antics. Once-ler chuckled, happily and so did the Lorax as he took out a marshmallow. Once-ler noticed something hanging out of Kinara's backpack, reached in it, and took out a crystal candy bracelet. "Hey Kinara, what's this?" He asked.

Kinara saw the candy bracelet and gasped. "DON'T EAT THAT!" She said, grabbing it from him. She then noticed Once-ler's sad and confused expression and sighed. "I'm sorry. Its just that this is a very important and special bracelet to me. My sister made it for me when we were kids."

"Really?" The Lorax asked.

Kinara nodded. "Eeyup, crystal candy bracelets are a Heartling's family friendship tradition." She sighed, remembering the times when she, Ella, their mom and grandma used to make candy bracelets. "I remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>KKinara's flashback: Kinara and Ella, who was 3 and 6, were in the royal kitchen with their mom and grandma. They had a big bowl filled with food coloring, fresh strawberries, and sugar. Ella was helping Kinara mix the bowl while their mom and grandma left to get the secret ingredient.<em>

_" Grandma and mom taught me and Ella how to make crystal candy bracelets when she were kids. It has a secret ingredient to them." __Melissa and their grandmother came back with some crystals and dumped them in the bowl. __"Its real crystals!" Kinara said._

_After mixing the bowl, Melissa and grandma started put the crystal candy in a string and Kinara and Ella were watching. __"And once done, they showed us us to put the candy into a string to make it a bracelet."_

_When finished with theirs, Kinara and Ella gave each other their bracelet, Kinara's was red and Ella's was pink, and put them in each other's wrist. They happily hugged._

* * *

><p>Kinara finished the flashback and said, sadly. "But ever since the gates were closed, we just stopped making candy bracelets together. But seems how I keep getting bracelets appear on my doorknob and I just keep giving bracelets to Ella." As she put the pink one bracelet around her wrist and smiled."There a sign that no matter how far we are, we're still close together."<p>

Once-ler, the Lorax and Minty smiled warmly at the heartwarming sister tradition. "Aww, what a great family tradition." The Lorax said.

Jewel squeaked in confusion and a question. Once-ler looked at Jewel , confused. "What did Jewel say?"

"She said the secret ingredient to crystal candy is REAL CRYSTAL?" The Lorax translated.

"Eeyup! How also they're going to be crystal candy" Kinara said. Then she wondered about Ella. "I just wondered what Ella doing? Probably at home, wondering where I am right now?"

* * *

><p>'Where could Kinara be?' Ella thought in her mind as she was working on the library computer. She and Jack arrived at the library an hour ago and Ella still haven't found anything that she help her. So, Jack suggested she try the computers. She looked at the computer, confused and tried studying the details. "So.. I just push on these words cube and... This projector screen will show me the information that I need?" She asked the librarian, who was getting impatient at Ella, asking so many questions.<p>

The librarian took a deep breath and faked a big smile as she walked over to Ella. "As easy as pie." She said as she moved to mouse to the internet and it popped on the screen.

Ella was amazed by the new discovery. "Maybe there is something unique about the outside world." As the librarian left. Ella began to type some words and soon found a map of Gracenlot. "Yes! Come on! Come on!" As she pushed print and walked over to the printer. She looked at it, curiously and finally the map. "Yes!"

"Kim, come on! The library is about to close for the night." Jack yelled out but then got shushed by the librarian.

Confused, Ella looked at the clock on a computer and see that it's 7 o'clock then realized something. 'Oh my gosh, Starlight and I don't know where to sleep for the night.' She then asked Jack. "Do you know where can I stay for the night?"

* * *

><p>Soon they arrived at Jack's resting place, but Ella never thought that since he's a woodsman means his home was in the woods. In a clearing where a small waterfall is, was a makeshift bed of old pillows and rag blanket. "Welcome to my home." Jack said, smiling.<p>

Ella and Starlight looked around, wide-eyed. "Umm.. Well, your home is charming..." Ella said, not wanting to be rude. 'Its not much but its sleeping on a tree.'

"Its not much but my home is your house." Jack said, patting on the makeshift bed. Jack allowed Ella and Starlight to used the bed while he sleeps next to Buck and they all sleep through the night.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with our villians, they searched again for the pure heart and the crown but again they came up nothing. They couldn't find a place to sleep so they settled in the woods. Venus and Thora were shivering as Flammetta tried to make a fire with her powers.<p>

"Be .e careful, Flammetta... You only h.h. a l.l.l.l little energy power..." Venus said, shivering. They haven't been able to absorb any energy except Flammetta, who only got a little from a guy's match.

Carefully, Flammetta lit a fire successfuly, but suddenly Kinara's snow sneeze came in and struck on the fire. The girl's mouth opened wide then Thora and Venus cried in despair while Flammetta screamed out. "I HATE SNOW!"

* * *

><p>Back in the Truffula Valley, Kinara changed to another nightgown and her cold was gone, her hair was black again and her eyes was brown. She was playing with Pipsqueak and Truffula while Once-ler was in the bathroom, changing into his pajamas.<p>

The Lorax sat in the down on the bed and asked. "So Kinara, where are you going to find the crown now?"

"Well, since its not in the Truffula Valley then its must be in town." Kinara said as Once-ler came out of the bathroom, wearing his bunny pajamas.

"But what if someone already picked it up?" Once-ler said.

"Then I'll just ask something about it." Kinara said. Then she noticed Once-ler's pajamas and giggled a little. "You wear these to bed?"

Once-ler blushed and said. "Yeah. They're my favorite." As he went over to the bed, he looked at Kinara, who settled down on the couch with Minty, Jewel and Truffula. "Are you sure you don't want the sleep on the bed again?"

Kinara laid the blanket on her. "Of course Once-ler, you deserve a good rest after you help me with my cold and rescuing me and Jewel." Appreciating his help yesterday.

"Okay." He said as he settled down on the bed with the Lorax and Pipsqueak. He yawned as he say. "Goodnight, Kinara." Kinara yawned goodnight as Once-ler turned off the lights and they all sleep through the night.

* * *

><p><em>Author note: So Ella have finally met Jack and Kinara and Once-ler was going to town tomorrow to look for the crown. Wondering what will came next for your heroes, find out on the next chapter of Frozen Love. Peace sign.<em>


	12. Welcome to Greenville

_I'm back with my twelfth chapter of Frozen Love. I like to thank blooodrosered and subarntimewaster for the follows and comments on both of my stories and Some of the artist who fav my art on DevinantArt, I really appreciate these favs. __So here's the next chapter. I also thank Cursed Sapphire Heart for following on my story._

_I do not own The Lorax or the characters. They belong to "Illumination Entertainment and Dr Seuss" ._

_The Ocs and story belong to Me HeartQueen14._

_Chapter 12: Welcome to Greenville_

* * *

><p>In the Truffula Valley, the sun has risen up, shining its warm light on the valley. Soon as the sun rose, shining through the stained glass window, warming up the cottage. Once-ler felt something so comfortable and warm laying on him, and a sweet scent of strawberry filled his nose. He blinked his sleepy eyes...only to find Kinara in his bed with Pipsqueak and Truffula. Startled, he let out a loud, alarmed scream, waking her up..which caused her to punch his nose.<p>

"OW!" Once-ler exclaimed, rubbing his nose.

Kinara gasped at what she just done. "Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry Once-ler! Is it bleeding?" Checking to see if its bleeding.

Once-ler checked his hand for any signs of blood luckily there was none. "No its alright, Kinara." Reassuring her as she sighed in relief. "Hey, how in the world did you get in my bed anyway with Truffula?"

Kinara blushed when she realized that she was in the bed along with Truffula. "Oh um.. Well.. I may have sleepily walk to your bed with Truffula."

"What?!" Once-ler exclaimed. "You sleepwalk?"

*Um.. Sometimes but not all the time." Kinara said, getting out of bed and giggling nervously.

Once-ler looked around after he noticed someone is missing. "Hey, where Mustache?" Then they heard a loud snore like a pig and saw the Lorax sleeping on the couch with Minty and Jewel. They started to wake up.

The Lorax yawned, looked at Kinara and Once-ler and said. "Morning, you two."

"Hey um..why are you in the couch, Meatloaf?" Once-ler questioned.

The Lorax got off the couch. "Kinara came over to the bed, laid down and cuddled me like a stuffed animal, so when I finally got out of her grip I took the couch to sleep for the night. Seriously Kinara, you had a tight grip on me."

"Oh come on, you make me sound like some kind of giant capturing his escape huma dinner but in his sleep." Kinara said as she was fixing her messy bedhead hair.

Once-ler chuckled a little. "That's a terrifying yet a brilliant comparison. Where you get all that stuff?"

"You know I have books like that in my castle right?" Kinara said. "So anyway, we have to find the crown in town...so let's it ready to go."

"Uh..question Snowflake. Did you even know what the crown looks like?" Once-ler asked.

"Well the center gem of the crown is a snowflake like my necklace and the other gems are the same color as the other in the chest that came with it." Kinara said, opening the Love of Friendship, revealing the five necklaces. All five were in different shaped and color. The first one was an red apple shaped gem, second a purple diamond shaped gem, third a pink balloon shaped gem, fourth a magenta star shaped gem and the last one a green lightning bolt shaped gem. "And why did you call me Snowflake?" She asked.

"Oh, because of your powers and necklace." Once-ler said, blushing embarrassingly.

Kinara oh'd. "Right just like the Lorax for Mustache and Meatloaf." She and Once-ler began to laughed as the Lorax looked at them annoyed. "Snowflake is a little better than the nickname my parents called me, Kinny Winny Pie."

Once-ler and the Lorax started to laughed. "Kinny Winny Pie?!" Once-ler exclaimed, laughing.

Kinara glared at them in annoyed. "Haha!" She laughed sarcastilly. "At least my nickname isn't Oncie." She told him with a smirk.

They stopped laughing as Once-ler glared at the Lorax with threatening eyes. "You told her!" He said as he chased the Lorax. Kinara, Minty and Jewel giggled at the hilarious chase.

* * *

><p>Back in the Gracenlot woods, Ella and Jack began their journey, riding on Jack's sleigh. After a few minutes, Jack asked Ella this question he been wondering since this morning. "So Kim, who is this girl you're looking for?" While driving the sleigh.<p>

"We'll she happens to be my sister." Ella/Kim said. But when Jack asked why did she run away, Ella cleared her throat. "Because, we had an argument the other day and I was going to tell our parents about her little sneak outs."

"Sneak outs huh?" Jack said. "So she was ruthless or something?"

"Well, you can say that. Although she is kinda way different from me and the princesses." Then she realized what she just said and tried to correct it. "I mean uh... GIRLS. I mean girls.

But Jack wasn't fooled and said. " Princesses?" Then he finally realized. "I can't believe it! You and your sister are princesses?!"

Ella hesitated and told him. "Whoa, whoa! Whoa...Yes I'm a princess, which doesn't mean its that bad unless someone else knew."

Jack grunted. "Well its no way your sister run away. She was a trapped bird in a cage, huh."

Ella soon got angry. "I'll have you know that the closed gates were for our own protection and her powers, .you... Forest Boy!"

"Powers? What? These she have some kind of magic powers? Uh, Pinky Princess?" Jack said, getting frustrated.

"YES!" Ella shouted angrily. "Then she realized her outburst and sighed. "Kinara was given ice powers when she was a baby, and now that she has run away home her powers could get out of control. Which is why I'm trying to find her."

"So what, you need to help you find your ice princess sister?" Jack said.

"Yes, so will you?" Ella asked. "After I helped you..."

Jack thought for a minute. He knew he couldn't refused, a princess couldn't survive being in the woods on her own but he could also get in trouble if he is mistaked for kidnapping a princess. So he said. "Okay, I'll help..." As he and Ella shook hands.

"By the way, my real name is Ella Heartling." As they took out again

* * *

><p>After getting dressed, Kinara, who was wearing a light blue dress, pink pants and a pair of white shoes, was putting her magic book in her satchel as Once-ler was placing some thneeds in a bag. "So Once-ler, you think there's enough space for Applejack to move the wagon?"<p>

"Of course. I always keep an enough strap just in case I lose one." Once-ler said as he finished the thneeds. "So first, we're gonna try to sell some thneed then we'll find the crown?"

The Lorax, sitting on Once-ler's bed, watched the two as they finished packing. "Hey, I think you two are forgetting something." When Kinara asked what , the Lorax exclaimed "Me." surprising Kinara and Once-ler.

Kinara and Once-ler were babbled by the Lorax, wanting to go to town with them."You wanna come with us..to a human town?" Once-ler said, confused and bewildered.

"Yes! I told you I would also help you guys find the crown." The Lorax said.

"Well yeah, but where are we gonna hide you in so people won't be scared at a orange hairy potato." Kinara said, then she noticed her satchel laying on the couch. "Ha, you can hide in my satchel with Minty. And Truffula, Pipsqueak, and Jewel can hide in my backpack." As she and Once-ler carefully placed them in her satchel and backpack. They soon went outside. "How's my big boy doing?" Kinara greeted her loyal companion and best friend. Applejack neighed happily and licked her face. He loves his owner just as much as he loves apples.

Once-ler went up to Applejack and said. "Wow, I never seen a real reindeer before. Where did you get him?"

Kinara petted Applejack. "I got him for my 3rd birthday, he was just a colt and I was a child. We have a high population of reindeers like Applejack in Florabelle."

"Why you name him Applejack?" Once-ler asked, petting him.

"Trust me, when he's around apples you'll know." Kinara said. Then she noticed Melvin chewing on grass from the ground. She squealed. "Who's this lanky noble steed?" She said, running up to Melvin.

Once-ler smiled as he hiked up Applejack to the wagon. "That's Melvin, he moves the wagon for me to travel."

"You must be a really hard worker. I bet old Tree Branch here is lucky to have such a loyal companion." Kinara said, petting Melvin's head and nuzzling on his face. Melvin gave her a sheepish look. He starting to like this girl, she's kind and beautiful. He neighed to Once-ler, who just smiled.

"Yeah! So are you ready to head to town buddy?" Once-ler said. Melvin neighed as Once-ler hooked him up to the wagon. Finished, Once-ler got on the wagon.

Kinara looked at the wagon uncertainty. "Um.. How do I get in? I just hop on it?"

"Here let me help you." Once-ler said, pulling up Kinara's hand and pulling her to the wagon. Kinara yelped as she's pulled up then held on to him tightly. They looked at each other, blushing deeply until the Lorax interrupted. "Hey kids, can we go now?" They let go of each other. Once-ler snapped the reins and began to drove off to town.

* * *

><p>"FOR THREE DAYS!" John shouted angrily. The kingdom haven't gotten any leads on Kinara's nor Ella's whereabouts and the King was trying to get frustrated. "Ell has been missing for two days but Kinara has been missing for THREE DAYS! AND YOU IDIOTS HAVE NOTHING!"<p>

"But your majesty! We searched every kingdom and there was no sign of any of the princess." One guard defend.

"Then send the word to everybody. One of the girls has to be with someone who is helping them." John said, sitting next to his wife and queen.

Then out of the blue, a young messenger came to the throne room, panting exhausted. He bowed down to the King and Queen. "Your majesty, a clue on Ella's whereabouts." As he presented Ella's golden pendant with the symbol, a blooming flower.

Melissa took the pendant, examined it, and gasped. "This is Ella's pendant."

"A shop owner from Gracenlot said that she bought some items with it and asked about a girl with black and white hair." The messenger replied.

"Did he said where she's was heading?" John said.

"No, but he did saw she chasing after a woodsman with red hair." The messenger said.

John nodded in determination. "Guards search for this redhead woodsman who has Ella in Gracenlot!" The guards nodded as they left and sailed to Gracenlot.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kinara and Once-ler had arrived at Greenville. Kinara looked at the town with great interest as she saw cars riding down the, people walking down the sidewalk,and houses in strange forms. "Wow, this is totally different from my kingdom." They arrived at the gazebo and got off the wagon.<p>

"Are you sure you want me sell thneeds? There may be not a lot time to find the crown." Once-ler said, strumming his guitar.

"Yes, yes, I know. But it can wait,beside the crown fell here four days ago. Somebody must have seen it or picked it up." Kinara replied.

Once-ler got on the gazebo and strummed his guitar more. "Okay, it's time to sell some thneed this time." As he began to sing his jingle and the crowd of people came.

Everybody needs a thneed

A fine thing that all people need

The Thneed good, the Thneed is great

And it cost just 3.98...

Then he gets a tomato threw at his face, spreading the red juice across it.. People began throwing more tomatoes at him.

"Hey, hey! There's no need to...?" Once-ler protested but was interrupted by a tomato in the forehead.

Kinara gasped in horror as Once-ler was dodging the tomatoes they were throwing at him. This made her very angry that her eyes turned blue and her fingers formed ice. "Hold my stuff, Applejack." As she placed her satchel and backpack on Applejack's back. She then walks over to the gazebo and stood in front of Once-ler, looking at the crowd in fury in her eyes. "STOP! How dare people treat this man like he's some kinda jester or clown! All he's trying to do is to sell an amazing invention- that everybody could need but you all think it's stupid or lame just because he sings about it and you don't even know what it is. You're mocking his dream by not knowing what it is! You should be ashamed at yourself! Foreshame!" As she crossed her arms quite angrily.

Once-ler's eyes widened as he looked up from his cowardly position. "Uh.. Kinara? What are y... Ahh!" He yelped As a tomato smacked into him. But this time, they were aiming at Kinara.

"What the.." As a tomato hit her shoulder. Soon Kinara tried to dodge the tomatoes, yet some hit her dress, hair, and face, she even use the thneed sign to batted the tomatoes away from her and Once-ler. "DUCK!" She said and telling Once-ler to duck as an apple was thrown. They ducked in time just when the apple went into Applejack's mouth and ate it.

"Hey! That was an apple!" Once-ler shouted. Then he pulled Kinara behind one of the pillars and went behind too. The crowd aww'd that the show was over and departed. Once-ler and Kinara came out of the pillar when they saw the crowd departed. Once-ler looked at Kinara, wanting to tell her. "Kinara, that was really awesome, what you did back there. You're the only person who has ever stood up for me."

"Well, I couldn't just stand there while you were getting tomatoed. I had to do something about it." Kinara said, wiping the tomatoes off her forehead.

"You're really brave back there. I just feel bad that you got tomatoes thrown at you." Once-ler said, looking sadly at Kinara.

Kinara chuckled, not caring at her tomato stained self. "It's okay, I been through more mud than tomatoes. Beside it was worth it standing up for a friend." Placing her arm around Once-ler's shoulder, smiling as she hugged Once-ler. Once-ler returned the hug as he smiled too. "Hey, where in the world did the apple came from?"

"Sorry about that." A voice with a Scottish accent. Then they see a woman with long, curly, red hair and green eyes like granny smith apples. She was wearing a red plaid shirt, jeans, a belt with a apple buckle, and brown cowboy boots. She also wore a cowboy hat. She walked up to them with a cart of apples. "Someone didn't have enough for the tomatoes so they bought the apple. And I must say that was mighty brave of you sticking out for your friend. Hey...and come to think about I don't think I ever seen you here before,are you new here in Greenville?"

Kinara and Once-ler hesitated and came up with an answer. "Uh..Yeah, I just move here." Kinara nervously laughed. "My name is Kinara Heartling." Holding out her hand.

Roara shook her hand kindly."The name's Roara Appleton. Where're ya from?" Roara asked.

"I'm from uh..." Kinara said, nervously.

"Floraville." Once-ler added. "Ha,she's from Floraville far away from here!" As He and Kinara laughed nervously.

Roara noticed a pink and brown barbaloots climbing out of Kinara's backpack. "WOW! Who are these two adorable guys? And why's this one pink?

"Oh, that's Pipsqueak and Truffula. Truffula is a…...rare barbaloot that only has the colors of truffula trees and migrate in...the summer." Kinara explained.

Roara picked up Pipsqueak and Truffula and tickled their stomach. "They're so cute." As she took out two apples out of her cart and gave it to them. "Here you go." Pipsqueak and Truffula ate the delicious apple happily. Roara chuckled until she noticed the reindeer looking at the apple cart, drooling. "Uh...what with your reindeer?"

"Oh!" Kinara exclaimed as she backed Applejack away from the apple cart. "I'm sorry, Applejack can't control himself around apple's, he's crazy for them"

"Man, this sure been a strange week for me." Roara said, rubbing her head. "But then again it's not as strange as what happened to me and my family at the first day of summer."

Kinara and Once-ler got really interested when Roara said the first day of summer. "Hey, when you say that strangest thing happened to you on the first day of summer, this strange thing wouldn't happen to be a crown right?" Once-ler said.

Roara was amazed at his answer. "Yes!" She exclaimed, nodding her head. "How did you know?"

Once-ler laughed nervously and said. "Haha, lucky guess. But do you have it?"

"No, I had to get rid of it after what it did to my dad." Roara sàid as she shook her head, no.

"Really? What happened?" Kinara asked curiously.

"Well, it all started on the first of summer...

* * *

><p><em>In Roara's flashback: In the nighttime of The Appleton's apple farm, Roara, her mother Amber, her father Alaster, her older brother Robbie, her little brother Haggis, and her 118 year old Grandma Appleton were lying on the field and looking at the stars. ' My family and I were stargazing like we do every summer.'<em>

_" I love it when we just come out here and enjoy the stars." Roara's mother, Amber said._

_"We used to do this back in my days." Grandma Appleton said as the family groaned for one of her old times stories. "Why back in my days, we didn't have fancy phones or internet, we would just going outside and enjoy our quiet life." She explained "Was that before houses were invented?" Robbie asked jokily._

_"No, but that was when wooden canes were used to knock fool's head." Grandma Appleton said as she hit Robbie's head with her cane and Robbie cry in pain._

_Haggis shouted while pointing at something in the sky. "Oh! Oh! Oh! That one looks like a falling star!" As he pointed in the sky, it really looked like a falling star falling out of the sky._

_The family got a little frightened when it looked like it was heading towards them. "Um, Haggis sweetie? I think that really is falling star and IT'S HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARDS US!" As she grabbed Haggis away and everyone ran away ,but unfortunately it hit Alaster in the head causing him to fall unconscious._

_"DAD! ALASTER! SON!" The family yelled as they rushed over to him. Robbie checked for a pulse and luckily found one. "He's okay, he's just unconscious!" As they all sighed in relief. Roara then noticed a golden crown next to Alaster and picked it up. They looked at it confused and curious. How did it fell from the sky_

* * *

><p>"It was really strange that it just fell out of the sky. My father was okay but we had to take him to hospital because of his head pain, and I didn't want to happen to the crown so I took it to Mayor Greensmith for safe keeping." Roara finished her story.<p>

Kinara was a little confused by the word 'mayor' since her kingdom was ruled by her father, The King. "Mayor Greensmith? Is he's like the ruler of Greenville?"

Roara was a bit flabbergasted but said. "Uh...Yeah, I guess so. He does make the laws here or something like that.

Kinara and Once-ler were really graceful, now they know where the crown is. "Where is he now?" Once-ler asked.

"Probably at City Hall." Roara answered. Kinara and Once-ler each ran different directions with their own four-legged companions to the city hall, but came back sheepishly when they realized that they don't know where City Hall at. Roara gave them a small smile and pointed to the left. "To the left, there y'all see a big building with the South Carolina flag." As they run to the direction.

"Thanks!" Kinara shouted back.

"Oh Wait!" Roara exclaims, stopping them from going anywhere else. Glancing at their tomato-stained clothes and Pipsqueak and Truffula, she added. "You're not suppose to have animals in City Hall or go in rotten fruit clothes; you might need to change and keep them in your backpack."

"Thank you!" Kinara exclaimed as they ran to City Hall. Then Kinara bumped into someone; the person was a young woman with brown short hair, icy blue eyes, and was wearing clothes like she came from a fashion magazine.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Tomato face!" The girl said rudely.

Kinara was a bit frustrated by her remark as her eyes turn blue and her fingers form ice. "Sorry, it was an accident and you don't have to be so rude!"

"Please I can talk to anyone the way I want!" The brunette said with a scowl mean enough to make it thunder.

Now Kinara begin to scowl and her scowl was angry enough to make an earthquake happen. "How dare you! You don't talk to people like trash, you, you...Queen of Thorns and Snob!" As they glared at each other close in the face.

The girl looked surprised that someone would stand up to her like this. But she smirked and flicked Kinara's nose while remarking. "You must be new here. And I am not be a queen but I will be a princess next month." With that, the brunette took her left. "By the way, tomato is definitely your and Country Bumpkin style."

Kinara and Once-ler looked down in their tomato stained clothes. "Ew...we can't go to City Hall looking like this."

"But where are we going to get clean up? The cottage is far from here." Once-ler said as Applejack begins to lick him and he yelped in disgust. "STOP! STOP! APPLEJACK! STOP!"

Kinara soon remembered her spell book, read through it, and found a spell. With a smile she said. "I don't think we have to worry about that."


	13. New Problems

**Chapter 13: New Problems**

* * *

><p>In a room that had pearl white wall, blue curtains, a white desk ,and the South Carolina flag and the American flag next to it. A forty something year old man with brown hair with a small bit of gray and blue eyes, wearing a white sash that say Mayor Greenville and a mayor hat, was reading from a file. And next to him, was a woman with red straight hair and blue eyes, wearing a green dress.<p>

Then a knock comes to the door. They were confused. They weren't expecting any appointments today but they decided to let in. "Come in!" Mayor Greensmith said.

The door opened and there was Kinara and Once-ler ,who was clean in new clean clothes. Kinara was wearing a dark turquoise dress with orange flower patterns and a light turquoise layer, and a pair of light turquoise flats. Once-ler was wearing white T-shirt with a gray jacket and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hi, Mayor Greensmith and Mrs. Greensmith. I'm the Once-ler and this is Kinara Heartling." Once-ler introduced to them.

"How did you two even get in here?" Mayor Greensmith asked out of confusion and curiosity.

"There was no one guarding the door" Kinara said. "The security guard was too busy watching a Brazilian soap opera with the secretary."

"Again?!" Mrs. Greensmith exclaimed. "One more Meu Ardente Ame on work duty, and your's two 50% pay rise is going down to 20, Rebecca and Don." She shouted out. "Anyway how may we help you?"

They walked up to the desk, Kinara placed her backpack on the floor. "Well, yes you may. You see...um..." Kinara said but didn't know how to explain about the crown being magic. They looked at her a bit confused and signaled her to go on. "You see I understand that Roara Appleton found a crown and gave it to you."

Mayor Greensmith got up from his desk to place to the file in a file drawer. "Yes, we put it away for safe keeping. Strange that it fell from the sky." He said, remembering when Roara told them about the crown.

"Were you two interested into signing up for Prince or Princess of the Midsummer Gala?" Mrs. Greensmith asked the two.

"Um, actually the truth is the crown is actually... Princess of the Midsummer Gala?" Once-ler said.

"It's Greenville's biggest event to celebrate summer." Said Mayor Greensmith said.

"Like the Summer Ball!" Kinara said.

Mayor and Mrs. Greensmith looked at her with questioning looks. "Summer Ball?"

"Oh, yeah, it was a big deal in my home back in Floraville. We had it three days ago." Kinara said, sheepishly with a nervous smile.

"Right, and was there a princess?"

"Well yes, except there were actually two princesses and they were kinda related." Kinara tried to explain not hinting them that she was a princess nor her sister. She and Once-ler noticed some pictures of couple wearing crowns for celebration. They thought maybe the Mayor didn't have a crown for this year and use the Magic of Love crown for this year. This gave Kinara an idea.

"Here in Greenville, a girl is selected by the people of Greenville and will receive her crown at the Gala next month."

They walked out the door and Kinara asked. "When you say if I was interested for Princess of the Midsummer Gala, can anyone join?"

"Yes, you just need the Head Party Planner know that you like to sign up? Was there anything else?"

"No, that's all! Thank you Mayor and Mrs. Greensmith."

"Anytime." Mrs. Greensmith said as she closed the door.

Kinara and Once-ler walked out City Hall, the Lorax peeked out of Kinara's satchel. "Kin, why did you tell them that the crown was an important magic object that can prevent disaster and that it was your?"

A guy with glasses walked by and overheard their conversation."Well, I was gonna tell them but I knew they would never believe that a princess given ice powers by a ice fairy would come all this way from her kingdom to receive a magical crown that is part of a powerful magic that could bring disasters in here and/or the Spirit World if wore by someone with a dark heart! They'll just think I'm crazy!" The man was creeped out and walked away very slowly.

"So what are you going to do now?" The Lorax asked

"I guess the only way to get the crown is to become Princess of the Midsummer Gala, and that's what I'm gonna do!" Kinara said, smiling with pride.

"How are you gonna do that when you're just a born princess?" Once-ler said

Kinara's smile faded as she realized. "I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

><p>Ella and Jack were still riding down the woods in the sled for four hours. Jack been meaning to ask Ella a question. "So Ella, why did your sister run away?"<p>

Ella didn't really want to talk about it but she couldn't help but to tell about her guilt about knowing and threatening Kinara been doing. "Ohhh! I'm the reason she ran away." She exclaimed with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I found out that she's been sneaking out of castle gates for 5 years when she's not suppose to at the Summer Ball. So I was told her that I was going to tell mother and father about it, she got upset. It's all my fault." As she began to cry, covering her face.

Jack placed his arm around her shoulders to help comfort her as so did Starlight. "It's okay, Ella. I t's not your fault."

Ella flinched, not expecting to feel his strong arms embracing her shoulders but it felt so nice being around someone's arm. "But it is! I tried to take away from her, especially when she saved me from a terrible proposal."

Jack backed up on that comment. "You were getting marry?"

"Well no! Actually there was this prince I just met, who was trying to propose to me to be the King. But I refused and he used force on me, then Kinara and her garden animal friends came and attacked Charles."

"HE WANT TO MARRY ME?! AND YOU TWO JUST MET!" Then he realized his outburst and apologized, blushing. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I felt the way when he said Will you marry me ."

Then Starlight yowled in fright. Jack and Ella looked behind when they heard growling, that's when they saw grizzly bears running towards them. Scared, Jack whipped the status on Buck to signal him to run faster and so Buck did. The bears were gaining at them. "Let me handle this." As a bear came up to Jack's side of the sled and he kicked it.

"But I wanna help." As she saw a another bear about to attack Jack from behind. "Look out!" Quickly, she grabbed a frying pan ,that Jack keeps in the sled in case he stops to cook, and hit the bear in the face with it. Then a another bear ran up and she whacked it.

Jack was amazed. "Whoa!" Then they saw a cliff coming up ahead and Jack's stirred the sled to the right. Luckily, they avoided it but the bears wasn't so lucky. Jack laughed in amazement from Ella's defense skills as they got off the sled. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Ella smirked. "Even a princess needs to defend themselves. Ever since our nannies quit, mom and dad got the royal guards as our babysitters.

_Flashback:_ a royal guard with scars from battles he done in the past ,was demonstrating to 6 year old Ella and 3 year old Kinara how to defend themselves from dangerous strangers if they leave the castle someday with a stuffed toy. "Now you know you done the defense move right when you hear a bone break." As he bend the stuffed animal leg. Ella and Kinara cheered.

"He was a good babysitter." Ella said as she and Jack walked a bit. Then out of the blue, a net flung up from their feet and trapped them.

"Are you okay?" Jack panted to Ella from caught in a net trap.

"Yes, I'm alright."

Then they heard some rustling through the bushes and got scared. But their fright was shortened when they saw a woman with whitish blue skin like a clear river, long flowing whitish lavender hair with light blue highlights and sapphire blue eyes coming through the bushes. She also wore a flowing white dress and had no shoes on.

"Jack? Oh it's only you." The woman said as she used her magic to untie him and Ella, they fell down with a thud. As they stood up, the woman looked at Ella suspicious. "Who are you? And What are doing here?"

"It's okay, Coventina. She's with me." Jack said. "This is Ella Heartling, I'm helping her find her sister. She means no danger."

"Oh sorry. Nice to meet you, Ella."

"Nice to meet you too." Ella said, shaking her hand.

"Please come with me to our home." As they along with Buck followed her through the woods to her home.

* * *

><p>Back in Greenville, Kinara and Once-ler visited Roara and her family at the hospital. After being introduced to her family, they with Roara went to the hospital cafeteria for lunch.<p>

"Hey Roara, I know we just met but I was hoping you can help me with something." Kinara said as she grabbed a plate of a sandwich.

"Of course." As Roara grabbed a glass of coca cola.

Kinara grabbed a bowl of salad and Once-ler grabbed a bowl of fruit salad. "You see, I decided to run for Princess of the Midsummer Gala and...

Roara suddenly gasped and she spilled her fruit salad on Once-ler's shirt. She quickly grabbed some napkins and cleaned his shirt for him. " I'm so sorry, Once-ler. Help me clean it up for you."

"No, I got it thanks."

"No no no, it was my fault." Roara insisted. Once-ler wasn't used to this kind of kindness from anybody before in his life except Aunt Musa. She finished cleaning up his shirt. "Sorry about that. It's just that running for Princess of the Midsummer Gala is a really bad idea."

"Why?" Kinara asked.

"Every single girl in town want to be Princess of the Midsummer Gala and they'll do anything for that title. Just ask what the last girl did to become Princess of the Spring Festival." As they bought their food and walked to a table.

"But I have to try." Kinara exclaimed

"Kin, may I call you Kin? I don't think you understand, to win you have to get a lot of votes from everybody in town." Roara explained as they sat down to a table.

Kinara was a little bit concerned about getting votes from everybody. She knew that no one would want to vote for her and the outburst. "But how in Florabelle..." Minty hit her head to don't let her blow her identify. "Uh, How in Floraville am I going to do that after my outburst to the crowd earlier?"

Roara was a little bit confused when Kinara said Florabelle but shrugged it off and began to eat her fruit salad. "Well you better think of something because in two days the girls ,who signed up, are getting nominate into five." Then she noticed the necklace around her neck ,which match the birthmark on her hands. "Hey, what's with the necklace? It's match your birthmark."

"Oh uh... Back in Floraville, it usually snow and I love winter. Kinda of a strange coincidence since I have a snowflake shaped birthmark." Kinara nervously said.

"Well not really. I mean I have a birthmark on my wrist that is shaped like apples and I live in a apple farm and love apples." Roara said, showing them her birthmark that is shaped like apples.

"Wow." Once-ler exclaimed. "So, do you know where can we find the Head Party Planner?

"At Truffula's Sweets. That's where she works and lives, and its a candy land there."

* * *

><p>After the visit, Kinara and Once-ler arrived at the bakerycafé which looked exactly like a candy paradise. The chairs and tables looked like they were sugar and/or chocolate coated, the walls were painted sky blue with Truffula trees and candy, there were a few bean bags shaped like cupcakes, doughnuts and marshmallows,and there was also a red velvet couch that had cream cheese frosting on it. There were delicious cakes, pastries and all kinds of sweets. The waiters and waitress were dressed like different kinds of desserts and sweets.

"I thought it would just have just candy like decorations not actually a Sugar Rush." Kinara said, looking around the bakery.

"Yeah, I can definitely see what Roara honestly meant by a candy land. But where is she?" Once-ler said, referring to the Head Party Planner.

Then, they suddenly heard a noise. "Happy Hour!" They looked up and saw some light brown and dark brown streamers and balloons coming down. They quickly ducked before getting covered in streamers. They uncovered themselves and noticed a 19 year old girl with puffy pink hair, brown eyes and dressed like a chocolate chip cookie handing out giant chocolate chip cookies.

"Excuse me." As Kinara tapped the girl's shoulder. "Are you the Head Party Planner?" The girl turned around and Kinara immediately noticed the balloon shaped birthmark on the girl's face cheek. "Balloon?"

And the girl noticed Kinara's birthmark and gasped, while grabbing Kinara by the dress. "Your birthmark is similar like me! Gasp! Are you a ice skater or something with snow?"

"Uh, no! Just a coincident that I love winter and have a birthmark like that. You know how that feel like?"

"Yeah, pretty much." As she let her go. "By the way, I'm Meg Joy." As she started handing out cookies again.

Once-ler helped Kinara up. "Anyway, I heard that I can come to you to sign up for the Midsummer Gala."

Meg walked to them backwards and happily said. "Yup, kinda strange you want to sign up late. The nominations is the day after tomorrow."

"Well, I'm new here."

Meg smiled happily then looked at Kinara suspiciously. "Hmm, I thought you didn't look familiar." She then hold up Kinara's hands to scan around her. "But now that I'm looking at you... Are you from somewhere up North where the population are reindeers..." Referring to Applejack outside. "And it's snow alot. And that cute little baby pink bar-ba-loot with that another baby bar-ba-loot, that come out of your backpack, is a very rare species of bar-ba-loot that has the fur color of Truffula trees?" Referring to Pipsqueak and Truffula, who came out of Kinara's backpack.

"Um, yeah." Kinara answered.

"I thought so." Meg said, getting a clipboard and pen out of her hair. "Just here and you are officially in line for Princess of the Midsummer Gala." As she handed Kinara the pen.

Kinara was about to use her telekinesis, but she didn't want anything to be frighten nor scared so she used her left hand and wrote her signature on the form. Meg turned the clipboard and her eyes widened. "Wow! You have really nice handwriting. Almost like a princess would write."

Kinara and Once-ler chuckled nervously. "Yeah."

"Hey Meg, where did you want the cases of Coca Cola at?" A dark skinned woman dressed like a strawberry shortcake said, carrying a cart of bottles Coca Cola with a another light skinned woman dressed like a chocolate cake.

"Oh oh, right there." Said Meg as she ran up where they placed the carts at.

Kat placed a cart on the register desk and noticed Kinara. "Hey, I know you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're the new girl who stood up for this guy and gave that crowd a piece of your mind. Pretty cool." Kat said as she opened herself a bottle and began to drink.

"Uh thanks." Kinara said. At least someone understand.

Meg pulled out a balloon. "Kinara Heartling just signed up for Princess of the Midsummer Gala." As she blew the balloon and started to float in midair.

Maria gasped in shock while Kat spit take in shock. "I think twice about that. Especially when you're going against Raquelle Rockefeller." As Maria brought Meg down.

"Who's Raquelle Rockefeller?" Kinara asked. Her question was soon answer when the door bursted open and walks in the girl she argued to earlier with three other girls. "Oh no.."

"Yup, Raquelle Rockefeller aka Miss Popular." Kat explained to them. "She was Miss Greenville two years ago.

Raquelle noticed Kinara. " Well well well. Isn't it little miss newbie who try to be tough. And she bought two bear cubs too." Circling around Kinara.

Kinara glared at Raquelle with her eyes turned blue. "For your information, my name is Kinara Heartling."

"Whatever." The redhead in green said. Then she noticed the carts of Coca Cola and exclaimed in disgust as she picked one up."Coca Cola for the nomination. Blegh! This is Raquelle's nomination, not beach party. "

Kat got angry at Michelle's comment. "Well now. It's not necessarily going to just Rockefeller nomination."

Michelle pushed Maria out of her way and came up Kat's face angrily. "Oh, is that so! You wannabe writers really aren't that bright." As she pushed Kat's chocolate cake hat to her face. "Must be why people been saying awful things about you, Kitty." Kat's face turned red in anger.

"And obviously it's going going to be MY nomination when I become runner up for the crown. Besides no one else has a chance against Rraquelle." Raquelle said, smugly with a dark smirk.

"I wouldn't think so." Meg exclaimed. "Because Kinara Heartling just signed up." Showing Raquelle and her friends the form on the clipboard.

"What?!" Raquelle and her friends exclaimed in shock. She grabbed the clipboard and saw Kinara's signature on the form.

"I know, her handwriting is like a princess." Meg said. Raquelle looked at Kinara glaring at her, she walked to her. "You honestly think that I'm going to let you trying to steal my chance of being princess, Heartling. When you're just new here and a nobody."

Kinara glared back at her and said. "I have a chance to be nominate."

"Please, as what Tomato Girl?" Michelle said as she and the other girls laughed.

"There's no way anybody want to vote a girl who has they haven't known yet and pet moose." The blonde in pink said, pointing to Applejack outside.

Raquelle and the other faceplam and groaned at the blonde's stupidity. "It's a reindeer, Tiffany." Raquelle then turned to Kinara. "Anyway, I suggest you better save yourself from embarrassment by forfeiting the competition. Wouldn't want you to be humiliate of not being voted for being a total weirdo, would you?" As she and her friends laughed cruelly.

"Hey you can't talk to Kinara like.." Maria said, trying to defend Kinara but Kinara cut her off.

"That's okay, Maria." Kinara said as she looked up at Raquelle with her eyes turned icy blue and her necklace started to glow. "It's very clear to be me, Rockefeller. That you have no respect to others except yourself. You just want to be Princess so you can get respect that you don't deserve. A princess cares about her subjects deeply and you don't give a crap about them, you Queen of Hearts wardrobe raid wrench!"

After she said that, Raquelle and her friends immediately gasped as so did Meg, Maria, Kat, Once-ler and everyone in the bakery. Raquelle babbled in shock and surprise, nobody has ever told off on her like that before in her life. "W-What?" Then she froze in shock.

Michelle had to dragged her out of the bakery, followed by the the other two. She looked back at Kinara with a glare. "This isn't the last you hear from us, Heartling." As they walked out of Truffula Sweets.

Kinara's eyes turned back to brown and her necklace stopped glowing. She noticed the girl's shocked expression and thought she really messed up. "I have never seen anyone talk back at Raquelle like that." She heard one of the female customers comment. Kinara hung her head down in shame until she heard a another girl with an Australian accent said. "That was so awesome, mate!" She looked up in surprise. "What?"

Maria said. "We all always hated Raquelle and her attitude towards people, she's so mean ever since elementary school. Usually she bring people down just like that. But you were totally awesome.

Kinara and Once-ler were a bit bewildered at the comment but just gave a small smile. "Uh, thanks Maria."

Meg and Kat smiled. "One thing is sure you got my vote."

"Thanks! Well I think we should be getting going, bye." Kinara said as they left out of the bakery.

"That girl is definitely not like any other girl I ever met! And I like her." Meg said, drinking her Coca Cola.

"Yeah, I just hope Raquelle didn't have any plans to get revenge on Kinara." Kat said

* * *

><p>Somewhere far, Raquelle recovered from her shock and told the girls. "I want you three to follow Heartling and her boyfriend. Find me something I can use to humiliate her like that last girl who thought she was tough against me."<p>

"You got it, Raquelle." Tiffany said.

Raquelle smiled evilly. "When I become Princess of the Midsummer Gala, Kinara Heartling is going to be so sorry she ever come here and wish she stay where ever she came from."

"Raquelle, who are you talking to?" Tiffany said from behind her. Raquelle got angry. "What are three still doing here? Go!" As the girls left out and followed Kinara and Once-ler.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Anniversary, Frozen Love :3 3<strong>


End file.
